Battered Affection
by reira-sama
Summary: She's a foreigner. New to Ikebukuro. But what made her leave her country?She had a secret,one she neither announced or kept hidden.One of which only Izaya knew about,after all he was an informant. What happen's when Shizuo gets mixed up in this? Shizuo/OC
1. Chapter 1

When she had first saw him, she was shocked at the least. He was flinging heavy objects as if it were feathers at a specific man with a fur trimmed coat.

Monster, people would mutter as they tried to get away from the destructive scene.

She, however, was starstruck. His muscles constricted with ease as he literally ripped a post from the ground as whipped it at the fast man like a baseball bat.

_What was going on?_

She was so confused, it was like straight out of an action movie.

The strange man with the fur trimmed coat pounced behind her, holding her hostage by the shoulders. When Anita turned her head to look at the man, she expected him to be cowering in fear of the blonde barbarian (That was the reason he was holding her as a shield, right?), instead he had a wide smirk stretched across his face.

"Shizu-chan, you wouldn't try to hurt this poor foreigner, would you?" The man's smirk widen (if possible) amusement heavily lurking in his red-brownish eyes

Anita blinked, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"IZAYA!" Anita snapped her head around to look back at the pissed blonde

Shizuo stalked towards the two, post sign in hand.

All he could see was red as he raised the post, trying to swing at Izaya. Anita ducked in fear of being hit. Izaya pushed her forward towards Shizuo, using her as a distraction her took his leave with a cheerful smile

"Well, I'll see you later, Shizu-chan~!" He said in a sing-song voice, disappearing into the crowd

"IZAYA!" Shizuo roared after the informant

Anita looked at the man hyperventilating with anger.

When he finally set his eyes on the curious Latina, he glared, anger still lurking in his hard features.

Anita coughed, patted herself of invisible dust and looked back at Shizuo. She took a deep breath and then-

"-Who the heck do you think you are! Swinging that post at me! Boy, your lucky that didn't hit me! I would've hit you so damn hard the next generation would feel it! Never set your hands on me or I'll cut them off! I don't care if you were trying to hit that other dude! Now stop being an ass, take a chill pill, and get outta my face! Puta !" She vented with a light Spanish accent

Shizuo was completely taken aback as the short tanned woman stalked off in another direction. All anger that had been filling him earlier was drained and was filled with confusion.

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The second time she saw him, she was working. Shizuo had walked in with a short tan man with dreads.

_Odd_ She blinked _Is he Jamaican? _

That was the first thought that had crossed her mind, the second was a little more snide

_Oh. If this dude trys to get a post all up in here I'm gonna bite him._

"Anita-san" Her boss, a slightly chubby one with slick black hair called

"Ah?" She looked at him in response

"Go cover your table" He said firmly

"Yes, Kondou-san" She waved off with a sigh

She was a waitress at a small cafe in Sunshine 60. Not many people pass by it, making it quiet at times, not like Anita personally minded it. Besides, this was the only job that would really hired her on her tight schedule.

She walked over to Shizuo's table, her small notebook that she used to take orders purposely covering her face.

All her courage that she had before washed away as she noticed this as an awkward situation. Awkward moments; that was one of the situation's she couldn't deal with.

"What will it be?" She held the notebook over her face, covering it from view

Shizuo didn't even look at her as he stared out the window "Coffee"

"Same" The man with dreads smile up at her

Half of her sighed in relief, the other was furious.

_So now I'm not even worth looking at!_

"Alright" She gave them a forced smile as she walked away

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched slightly; that voice, it sounded familiar.

He looked at her retreating back intently. She had a Spanish accent, it was very detectable though it was light.

Then it clicked in his mind.

He stood up from his seat, his hands firmly pressed onto the small circular table.

"Oi" Anita froze at his voice

"Shit" She frowned before walking again

"Oi!" And just like that, she ran out of the cafe

"Anita!" Her boss called after her "I'm gonna take my lunch break early" She yelled as she bolted out the door

"Shizuo?" Tom chimed as the blonde ran after the surprisingly fast Latina

She knew he was fast, she was running at full speed and he was still catching up with her. She turned a corner, then another, hoping that would loose him. She turned another corner and she heard his foot steps turn faint before they finally disappeared.

She sighed in relief.

_That was close._

She whipped her wavy black hair away from her face. Her dark brown eyes glistened with recognition as she noticed she was in a friend's neighborhood.

Walking the way she knew by heart, she finally made it to her destination. She knocked on the wooded door quickly. A few seconds past and an old lady opened the door with a smile.

"Ah, Anita-san" The woman bowed respectfully "We were just about to go to the park. Noah could be so persistent"

At that, Anita smiled, bowing to her senior in respect also "You wouldn't mind if I took him instead, would you?"

"Oh of course not" She smiled "But aren't you suppose to be working right now?"

"I'm on a break" She said sheepishly "Noah, come on"

"Nana? Is that mommy?" A tiny boy, he looked about the age of 8 as he walked out onto the front yard eagerly

He had wavy black hair and lightly tanned skin with wide brown eyes. He looked like a small version of Anita.

"Mommy!" He beamed as he ran towards Anita with a hug

Anita picked him up, pressing her against her side with a smile. "We'll be back in 40 minutes or an hour". Nana nodded, re-entering her home.

"So how was your day, chico?" She teased with his nickname

* * *

><p>Shizuo grumbled as he re-entered the cafe. He had lost her, she was turning too much corners. He was planning to give her a piece of his mind.<p>

People had called him monster and barbarian (Mostly Izaya) but he was never called a "Puta", not like he even knew what it meant.

He looked over at his partner, Tom, who was paying the bill. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck.

Tom looked around at him with a sigh "Let's go" Shizuo nodded.

Somehow, the blonde slightly felt anger boil in his veins as they got back to work. His only break was ruined because of the woman named Anita.


	3. Chapter 3

Anita sighed contently as she leaned her head against the edge of the wooden bench she was currently seated on.

She was at the south public park of Ikebukuro. She had just got off work and was peacefully enjoying the not-so-fresh air of Japan. She had a grocery bag that was sitting vulnerably beside her, inside it contain take out food from her cafe that she worked at.

It was late, the sun was hidden behind fluffy clouds and the sky was darkening.

She had to go by Nana's place, pick up Noah, and head home to feed him the food she brought. Regular routine.

She usually relaxed at this park for about fifteen to thirty minutes before retrieving her son.

She got up, pulled her purse over her shoulder, grasped her food and headed in the direction of Nana's house.

Nana was a kind old lady in her 70's, she had helped Anita with her son and babysat him every weekday after his school for about four to five hours until she got off work. Anita had been very grateful to the help and thanked her senior.

Anita smiled as she imagined her son's expression at the food. They don't order take out often because of her tight budget and her cheapness. She wasn't exactly raised to just give money easily without bargaining first.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundred time that day, walking with a light bounce. For once, she was having a pretty peaceful day. She was so calm, and-

A man flew (was thrown) by her line of vision, knocking her to the ground. Her take out food fell out of the grocery bag and spilled onto the cement road. Anita stared at what used to be good food blankly.

She looked back at the man that was thrown onto the grown, he was twitching in pain in a very abnormal position.

"Bastard! Why'd the hell did you have to get me all pissed off!" Came a vaguely familiar voice behind her.

She snapped her head around to see a pissed Shizuo stomp towards the man. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"A-ah! Sorry!" The man scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could.

Anita pulled herself off the ground, glaring at Shizuo who didn't take notice of her short form

"Hey! I don't care if your angry or not! Your gonna help me pick up my things and carry them home!"

Shizuo blinked, turning around he blankly stared at Anita in confusion

"Eh?"

"Did I stutter?" She narrowed her eyes at him

His's eyebrow twitched in irritation, she talked to him as if he was a child. He, Shizuo Heiwajima, was certainly _not _a child.

Why was she angry with him anyway? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be angry with _her_? She did ruin his break the other day, and she yelled at him!

"Hello? I'm not talking to myself here." She tapped her foot impatiently as she pointed towards her grocery bag that laid on the floor

The corner of his mouth twitched downwards as he finally spoke "I'm not obligated to help you." He started with an angry growl (translation; get the hell out of my face).

She raised an eyebrow at this

"You ruined my break and you piss me off with your nagging!" His voice was raising with each word

"Aha! Man, you got your stories wrong! _You_ were the one who nearly knocked me out with that damn post. _You_ were the one who ran after me. And _you _were the one who made me drop all my stuff just now. So I'd say that you _are_ obligated to help me" She finished with a triumph smirk

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna do it" He countered as he turned back around as stalked away

She gaped as she watched his long legs stride away. She quickly jogged to catch up with him, grasping his sleeve tightly.

He kept walking as she was dragged, holding his arm tightly

"Wait!" She finally spoke "You can't just leave!"

"Watch me"

She grumbled at his response with a frown

"What I'm gonna be watching is your ass being kicked" She sneered

Shizuo halted his movements, turning around so quickly that her grip on his arm ceased, he faced her.

"Oh really. I'd like to see you try it. Hit me." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her

She looked taken aback. She raised her fist, but then paused her movements.

"Wait" She lowered her fist "Your not gonna hit me back, are you?"

"If you hit me, that means you were attempting to hurt me, which is equivalent to having the intent to kill. So you would only get what you deserve"

She gaped at him "That's not fair!"

"Looks like your all talk and no action"

He wasn't really going to hit her. Hitting girls was not his thing. In fact, it pisses him off if a guy were to hurt a girl, especially in front of him. She seemed to sigh deeply as she dropped her fist.

"What if I poke you?" _in__ the eye_ -She added mentally

"No." He was starting to get irritated.

"Fine." She grumbled "But your still helping me pick this up" She jabbed a thumb in the direction of her grocery bag.

He blinked, staring at the distorted bag, it's contents were spilled onto the cement road. He felt, for a slight moment, guilt set into the pit of his stomach.

He said nothing as he stride his way over to the mess, shoved all the concealed food back into the bag, turned around, and forcibly handed it to the short woman. Walking in another direction he side-glanced at her momentarily

"Happy?"

Then he left without another word.

Anita stared at his retreating back before he disappeared into the crowds

She was surprised, she didn't exactly expect him to listen to her, guessing by his stubborn demeanor. Her grip on her grocery back clenched as annoyance filled her well-being

"This dude is so confusing!" One minute he's angry with her, next he's chasing her, then he's helping her?

She glanced at her watched before she gaped, she was late. Bolting into the direction Nana's house was, she ran with the food clutched into her arms.

* * *

><p>"Ehh~?"<p>

Izaya Orihara smirked behind his binoculars before lowering them under his chin. He was standing on the roof of a tall buiding

"Shizu-chan seems to have made a new friend~" His smirk widen "Time to do a little research on her, ne, Namie?"

He pressed his cellular phone against his ear as he awaited his secretary's answer

"What are you talking about now, Orihara?" The woman on the other line sighed

The informant pouted as he playfully added "You weren't listening?"

"IZAYAAA!" He was interrupted as he was spotted on the ground by Shizuo.

"Got to go Namie. Ja!" He flicked his phone shut, hanging up as he smirked down at Shizuo


	4. Chapter 4

It was his day off, boredom started to set in as he sunk into the wooden bench. He was currently at the south public park of Ikebukuro. He usually hung out there on his day offs, it was always quiet and peaceful. He closed his eyes as he removed his blue tint sunglasses. Running a large hand through the mess of blonde hair, he leaned tiredly against the bench.

"Mister?" A quiet but subtle child's voice sound in front of him

Shizuo blinked open his eyes to stare at the curious boy in front of him.

It was rare for a child to come remotely near him. Either because of his reputation (the parent's influence) or because of the aura he usual gave. Let's face it, one look at him didn't exactly scream 'cuddle me, I'm harmless'.

Pulling his attention back to the small patient boy in front of him, he responded

"What do you want, kid?"

"Could you help me with something?" The boy finally asked, he balanced himself on the balls of hit feet innocently.

As Shizuo looked him over, the boy didn't look Japanese. He looked Hispanic. The small boy had wavy black hair and wide brown eyes with lightly tanned skin. He sort of looked like-

"Um, Mister?" The boy's voice cut him off through his thoughts

"Yeah. What do you need my help for?" It came a lot more harsher than he intended, which he mentally smack himself for.

_Great. I just scared him-_

Surprisingly, the boy kept a cheerful smile on his face. "Your tall. My kite got stuck in a tree, and my mommy's too short to reach"

Shizuo raised a eyebrow slightly at that. Nevertheless, he got up from his comfortable position and let the boy drag him wherever the kite was at.

_Who flies a kite in a public park.- _He asked himself along the way.

When they met at their destination, he was surprised. There was a obnoxiously bright red kite stuck in a high tree, but what really got him was the woman standing under it trying to reach up.

Anita jumped helplessly as she tried to retrieve the kite desperately.

"Mommy! I found someone tall!" The boy beamed

Anita snapped her head around with an authoritative glare at her child.

"Noah! I told you not to run off like that! Do you know who dangerous this city is!"

The boy now named as Noah shifted one foot to another as he looked up at his mom. "I'm sorry mommy, I was just trying to help..."

Anita sighed as she ran a hand through her hair "It's alright. We came here to have fun" She added with a tiny smile.

_So she can smile_ - Shizuo stood nonchalantly as he eyed the Latina.

Anita finally turned her attention towards Shizuo. For a moment she gaped before she glared at him.

"I don't need your help!" She 'hmphed' as she firmly pressed her hands on her hips

"And maybe I don't want to help" He countered

"But you are, right, Mister?" Noah gave him a puppy look as he tugged on his pants. "It's my only kite"

Shizuo stared down at the small boy with an awkward look. He had to admit, the kid was cute.

"Fine.." He pulled out his blue sunglasses from his inner vest pocket and placed them on. He walked over to the tree, merely reach out his long arm, and grasped the kite.

Walking back to the boy, he crouched down to eye level and carefully handed the boy his kite "Here."

A wide smile spread across his slightly chubby cheeks and be chimed a grateful "Thank you Mister!"

Shizuo, in the slightest bit, took pride in the little boy's smile. He stood straight, adjusted his glasses and smiled faintly back at the boy.

He moved to leave before his pants leg was tugged at again. He glanced down at the boy who looked at him with a smile.

"Will you stay longer?"

Shizuo, as well as Anita, looked surprised. "Please?"

Before he could respond Noah added another "Please? Please? Pleeaase~?"

Anita sighed, Nana was right, he's gotten more persistent over the years. That was probably a trait he had picked up from her..

Shizuo looked over at Anita, she nodded in response.

"Fine" He sighed

He took a seat on a nearby bench, Anita followed suite, sitting beside him. Her eye twitched in annoyance. He didn't have to accept her son's offer!

Anita watched with an amused smile as her son ran around, trying to get his kite to fly in the air.

"Your pretty young to have a son" Shizuo noted after a long pause.

"I had him when I was young. Sixteen, to be exact" She shrugged

Both Anita and Shizuo both took notice that was probably the first time they didn't talk without being pissed at the other.

It was nice, Shizuo relaxed slightly. His peace was cut short when she glared at him.

"I could have got that kite myself!"

He felt irritation overwhelm him as he countered with an annoyed "You barely even touched it"

"I was gonna!" She protested

"Sure.."

* * *

><p>"Anita Martinez. Home country; Nicaragua, Corinto. Previous country; United States, New York. Current country; Japan, Tokyo. Nationality; Hispanic. Son; Noah Martinez. Former spouse; Mario Fernandez. History; Anita was charged for theft. Mario's history; He was charged and sentenced to 5 years in prison for rape and manslaughter. Hm~ What an interesting family we have here" Izaya smirked as he read Anita's personal files.<p>

"Oho. And look here Namie, she was on welfare for 3 years too!" He gestured her to look at the computer screen with a grin

"Do you have any shame?" She sighed

He ignored her comment as he continued reading

"It says here she was kicked out of her home when she found out she was pregnant! My, my, poor Ani-chan!" He said a little too excitedly

"Her testimony for theft; "I didn't have the money". Tsk. Tsk. Ani-chan~ That's not a good reason to steal~" His grin widen

"It seem's Shizu-chan has made _quite_ the friend~!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the oddest feeling. Anita felt as if she was being watched. Not just in the morning as she walked her son to school, but when she went to work right after and during her break. It creeps her out. Who the hell could be watching her!

She sighed. She was at a small booth where they sell ice-cream in the heart of Ikebukuro. Right now, the feeling crept up her spine as she took another lick at her vanilla cone. She ignored it. She had already caught herself screaming at the sky chanting "stop following me!".

"Anita Martinez" An oddly familiar voice sounded behind her.

She jumped, startled as she spun around and stared down the perp.

It was that man. The one Shizuo had been chasing when she had first saw him. She scratched the top of her head. What was his name again? She had barely remembered the guy's face, and here he was smiling at her.

Something then clicked in her brain; "How the heck do you know my name?"

Izaya Orihara smirked at that, which almost seemed innocent at first glance.

"My bad for not properly introducing myself. I am Izaya Orihara. You are Anita Martinez, am I right?" He took a swift bow, as if he was royalty.

"Um. Okay. I am." She said awkwardly, unsure of how to react

He chuckled "Your even interesting in person! Tell me, Ani-chan, how is your shoulder?~"

She seemed to flinch at his words "Wh-what the hell are you talking about!"

His eyes lightened even more as he stride cheerfully towards her. He grasped her shoulders, grabbing the cloth of her right, he yanked in down. Revealing the tan skin of her shoulder, a large scar show itself in the light. It was faint, old, but still remotely visible.

"Why this one~! Did you forget all about it already~?"

She flinched as she tried to cover herself, but to no avail he had a firm grip on her.

And that's when they both heard the blood curling roar. A few seconds later, a vending machine crashed right beside them, just a mere foot away.

Izaya smirked

* * *

><p>He and Tom had an uneventful day. Their clients had easily gave the cash at the site of him. Though there were a few exceptions with the occasional stubborn asshole; Shizuo Heiwajima was having a pretty calm day.<p>

He had (sort of) became acquainted with Anita (kind of).

To be honest with himself, he didn't know exactly what they were (Friends? Enemies?). She irritates him with her constant nagging and he never had felt the strongest urge to choke a _woman_ until he met her.

Though, they seemed to be on good terms now. And her son wasn't half bad, a little persistent, but cute.

But he felt relieved that they didn't seem to know about his reputation, that or they didn't care. It made him feel somewhat normal that she could talk to him without being scared of him being pissed and sending her through a wall. (But sometimes he feels as though she _tries_ to piss him off)

Whatever they were (Friends who annoy the crap out of eachother?), he seemed content on keeping her away from the danger that lurked in Ikebukuro.

Why? Because he was afraid that if she gets involved too much with Ikebukuro (Or himself), she might become corrupted, learn about his reputation, and become afraid of the very site of him. If he could prevent it, then why not.

He was on a break, walking along the busy streets and watching street performers before he had to go back to his partner.

His mind seemed to float to three nights before (when he had last seen Anita).

_"Look. I'm kind of, sort of, a little, thankful for you getting Noah's kite.." She said stubbornly as she looked away._

_"So your thanking me?" He seemed a little surprised as he glanced at her_

_"Kind of"_

He slightly sighed in exaggeration. She was odd.

And as he walked to see what other street performer is doing to, he saw _him_ and her.

There, in a slightly less crowded part of Ikebukuro, stood Izaya Orihara over Anita. From a far sited view, it looked as if he was sexually assaulting her. And to Shizuo, it looked exactly like that.

Why? Why did this flea had to come into the picture _just_ when he had made another friend (sort of)?

He let out an angry growl as he grabbed the closest heavy thing in site; which was a vending machine. He hurled it at them angrily. He watched as she looked surprised for a moment, staring at his direction. Izaya on the other hand, was smirking widely as he looked at Shizuo in a teasing manner.

Shizuo stomped towards them in anger

"I-ZA-YAA!" He stretched out his name to empathize his anger

He flicked out his sharp pocket knife, pointing it at Shizuo.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt another's conversation, Shizu-chan?" He smirked as Anita looked up at him in surprise

"Shut up!" He didn't like the way his filthy hands were on her, and she did _nothing_ about it! It nearly sickened him to the very pit of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

She remembered the feeling when she had first saw him. Amazement. He chased Izaya, flinging heavy objects. He was so angry; and she was amazed? Was it so weird she found him so alluring when he was pissed off?

Izaya chuckled as he dodged everything that came flying at him. He was cool too; She noted. The way he dodged everything with ease. It reminded her of the bad guy in every action movie who moves so cool that have to put it in slow motion.

She felt like a teenage girl seeing her first Twilight movie. She was definitely weird. As people and stranger's ran for there life, there she stood with a grinning face, her fists hovering under her chin in anticipation. She followed eagerly as Izaya ran away with a smirking face, Shizuo sprinting after him.

She was too slow, that, or they were way too fast for her. She noticed Shizuo runs so much faster when he was angry, not like when he was chasing her at all.

Anita sighed. They were too fast for her, and they kept changing location! She then noticed she had dropped her ice-cream when Izaya had grabbed her. Okay, _now_ she was pissed.

She walked back to her previous place where she stood. Her ice-cream was on the ground, crushed by other people's foot prints. She pouted momentarily before she felt anger once again seep it's way into her blood.

She paid 300 yen for that! (A/n: That's about $3.98)

That Izaya guy _better_ buy her a new one!

Anita crossed her arms as she glared at the floor. She wanted her ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Shizuo roared in anger as the informant dodged everything that he threw. Why won't that flea just die!<p>

"Tsk. Shizu-chan~ you should really work on those anger problems!" Izaya smirked, amusement dancing in his mahogany eyes

"And you should really work on not coming to Ikebukuro!" He countered as he flung a post sign at him

"Hm.. I should really be going, actually~.. Tell Ani-chan that'll visit her next time!" And as a car past between them, he was gone.

Almost like he disappeared.

And it pissed Shizuo off..

He turned around, heading back in the direction he saw Anita at.

What was he doing with her? Why did she let him do it? What did he tell her? -Those questions started flowing threw his head.

_"Tell Ani-chan that'll visit her next time!"_

Like hell he would let that happen.

* * *

><p>Anita sighed in relief as she noticed Shizuo finally make his way back to her. He had a cigarette balanced between his lips and his blue tinted glasses were placed on.<p>

_Those weren't on last time_ -She noted with a blink

He had his usual bored expression as he took a drag from his cigg. His eye's flickered to hers, she was looking at him eagerly.

"Did he hurt you?" The question came out a little strained, as if he was trying to control his anger.

"Nope." She answered with a shrug "If anything, I'm going to hurt him!"

He gave her a curious look and she continued "He made me drop my ice-cream!"

Despite the fact that he was still a little pissed, he sighed. "That's it?"

"Hey. Did you know how much I paid for that? 300 yen! And it was good ice-cream too!" She protested with a slight pout

"What else happened? What did that flea say?"

She looked at him blankly "Why you so curious?"

He clenched his fists (Which were in his pocket) as he looked at her with a serious expression "Because every time that flea is in 'Bukuro he's always out for something!"

"Eh. Well don't worry, he didn't say anything that important" She lied. The fact that he mentioned her scar was pretty important, but blondie didn't have to know about _that_.

His tense shoulders seemed to relax if only slightly.

Anita pouted as she eyed at her crushed and melted ice-cream. "He better buy me a new one the next time I see him.."

Shizuo suppressed a growl as he turned around as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you guys meet again"

Anita stared at his retreating back with a blank look. She followed him with a teasing grin

"Your not jealous are you?" She said jokingly

"Shut up"


	7. Chapter 7

He was strange as a child. He liked to play with things. No, not like other mere boys who occupied themselves with video games and sports, he liked playing with people. It started out as a weird obsession with ants, then bloomed into playing with the minds of others.

On sunny days, he would steal one of his mother's mirrors for makeup and grab a magnifying glass, watching unblinkingly as the ants squirmed helplessly under the burning rays. Then, seconds before the ants were about to be cooked to death, he stopped, grinning from ear-to-ear as the burned ant wobbled, practically begging for it to be put out of it's misery.

He found that amusing.

But, the problem was the ant's expression (or lack of) which made him bored, so, he turned his attention towards humans. And he never, till this day, regret it. Those _priceless_ expressions, those _predictable_ actions and decisions, he loved it. Therefore, he loved humans.

He would put them in the most conniving situations, and watch as they squirmed in discomfort; Just like those ants.

Another "ant" he was planning to play with was Anita Martinez. Not only would he be playing with her mind, but with Shizuo's too. Yes, that was the new game he will play, all he had to do was get more pieces, which explained why he was currently in Ikebukuro.

He walked with a light bounce with every step as he finally found what (Or rather who) he was looking for.

Izaya smirked, as he approached the small boy.

* * *

><p>Noah skipped happily by his babysitter's side, a grin stretched across his face. He had convinced Nana to take him to the busy streets of Ikebukuro, window shopping and buying candy that he'll surely get cavities from. He figured since his mom never buys him more than one candy, he'll get it from his babysitter.<p>

Nana, being the gullible old woman she was, she believe his white lie when he had said that 'mommy says its okay'. He didn't consider it lying, as long as Anita didn't find out, everything would be fine.

"That's a lot of candy. What would your mom say if she found out?"

Noah froze in spot at those words. He spun around to be greeted by a man with mahogany eyes and a dark fur trimmed coat.

"Y-your not going to tell her, are you?" He panicked. Nana had stopped and looked over at him curiously

"Oh, of course not. Your mommy is actually a friend of mine, she asked if I could watch you for the rest of the day" The raven haired man smiled

"Is that true?" Nana eyed him cautiously "What's his mothers name, then?"

"Anita Martinez, of course" He smirked innocently

Nana gave him one more cautious eye before she sighed "Alright. You can take him off my hands for awhile"

Izaya smiled at that as he clasped Noah's tiny hand in his "Okay. Come on Noah-chan~! We're going to have lot's of fun"

Noah looked up at the nameless man "What's your name?"

"Izaya Orihara, but you can call me Onii-chan!" Izaya beamed. Noah smiled at that, skipping along with the man happily

"Okay!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anita smiled as she delivered her costumers food. "Here you are!" She placed the plates carefully in front of the couple before bowing and turning around with a sigh.

She was tired, hungry, and she had been working since eight am, it was now seven in the evening. Her boss had called her earlier than usual _on her day off_ to fill in someone's spot because they had called in sick. Her boss, Yusashi Kondou, had to stop changing her shifts so unexpectedly. It was a Saturday, thirty minutes before she had _finally_ get to go home. She sighed again as she looked back at the couple, they looked embarrassed and were shifting uncomfortably; perhaps it was their first date?

She sighed again, this time with another meaning. A slightly dreamy look on her face.

_I__ remember my first date.._

Her first date, in her opinion, was the best ever -though to others it was completely trash. Maybe because Anita grew up like complete trash? She shook her head of her thoughts with a deep frown. It wasn't like she had a terrible past, in fact she had an normal life, she just got extremely bored of it. She just made wrong decision's in her life ; drugs, sex, dropping out of school, welfare, her father kicking her out.. But now that she was older and mature, she understood vividly why her parents had done that, she was become a spoiled brat and _needed_ to grow up.

She looked back at the couple, the boy was shifting with a deep blush spread across his face, the girl on the other hand had a blank look with a tiny smile.

Anita couldn't help but walk back over with a smile. "You guys doin' good?"

The boy's blue eyes snapped towards her with a matching smile "Y-yes, thank you"

Her smile widen at that, a teasing look lurking in her dark brown eyes "You on your first date?"

"No" The blank-faced girl blushed slightly "Second actually."

"Anri-chan.." The boy's face got redder

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Anita winked at the boy knowingly before walking off

She looked over at her boss who lingered ghostly by the kitchen. "Yo, Kondou-san, I'm going"

"Alright. Have a good day" He waved

She nodded before walking near the back of the kitchen were the employees lockers stood. She snatched her purse and coat, pulling both on. Walking out with the tiniest of smiles, she stride towards Nana's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, knock<strong>

Nana placed her plate of onigiri down of her small wooded coffee table. "Coming." She called over at her door as she switched her t.v to mute. She walked carefully towards the door that was previously knocked on. Looking through the peek-hole with a curious eye, she looked confused.

Pulling the heavy door open, she was greeted with smiling Anita

"Hello" Nana bowed slightly

"Hey, is Noah sleeping or something? He's usually making a lot of noise." She joked with a wide smile

"Noah? Sleeping? No, no dear.." Nana gave her a confused look "What are you talking about? Noah is not here.."

This time it was Anita's turn to give her a confused look "You were babysitting him, weren't you?"

"I was." The old woman confirmed "But then you sent a man to pick him up, didn't you"

Anita's face paled at that "No. I've never sent a man to pick him up..."

"Really? Are you sure? He said he was your friend, he even knew your name.."

Anita slightly calmed down; Maybe it was Shizuo? But why would Shizuo take Noah? Was he a child molester? Panic started to set in at that.

"Did he say his name?" The question came out strained and rushed

"Izaya Orihara, I believe..."

* * *

><p>Shizuo grumbled as he stomped towards a man. "You piss me off" He started<p>

"I-I said I was sorry!" The man, who in fact looked like a drunk, yelled in panic

"Stop making excuses! Your wife left you and kicked you out! And you have the decency to say that's true love?" His voice raised with a loud growl

He ripped a post sign that stood before involuntarily bending it with his strong grip. He raised it, about to whip it at the poor drunk, when he felt something akin to an arm around his throat. "Dammit Shizuo! Calm the hell down! And what the hell is with the post signs all the damn time!" The voice was remotely familiar, and it had a Spanish accent...

_ Anita?_

Before he could turn his head to confirm his thoughts, the drunker had scrambled to his feet and sprinted away.

"Oi! Get the hell back here!" Shizuo yelled angrily at the man's retreating back. He moved to chase after him but Anita gripped the top of his ear, making him to lean down towards her direction.

"Did you not hear me! Calm. The. Hell. Down! I have no freaking time to waste chasing your ass! I need you to help me with something!" She practically screamed in his ear.

He jerked away from her with a deathly glare. There she goes, treating him like an idiot again..

First off; He was doing his job (He _was_ a debt collector's bodyguard, after all)

Second off; That man pissed him off with his rambling about how his ex-wife loves him and would come back to him

Third off; After screaming in his ear that closely, why would he help her?

She glared back at him (Though, it wasn't as menacing as his). "Don't give me that look."

He narrowed his eyes at her, which only intensified his glare. Despite that, she still acted like he wasn't practically giving her the look of death "Look, you know that Izaya guy right?"

That had seemed to have perked up his curiosity as well as his anger. "Why the hell do you want to know about that flea!"

"Tell me where I can find him. That's all." She ignored his question, which seemed to have set him off.

"Answer my question!" He growled. She sighed at that, rubbing her temple. Behind the glare of his blue tinted sunglasses, his looked confused as her hard facial expression softened.

"He... He took Noah..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Anita giggled as she inhaled more of a what looked like a cigarette. The air in her small room was filled with heavy smoke. Nothing was burning (Maybe holes in their brains), though. She looked over at her boyfriend, Mario, who was just as stoned as her._

_Mario had light brown hair with an aftershave around his jaw area. His bangs were nearly covering his eyes, which were deep brown. Due to his dilated pupils (Because of the weed), his iris was a thin ring, making it almost impossible to see the color._

_"Hey baby.." She started as she crawled over to him on her double bed_

_"Ah?" His large pupils shifted over to her, his head bobbling as he smiled._

_"Guess what?" She gave him a wide grin_

_"Hm?" He closed his eyelids as he leaned his head onto the white wall_

_"I'm pregnant. So..so we might have to stop smokin' this" She gestured to the joint balanced between her middle and index finger._

_"Really? That's cool.." He hummed as she leaned her head on his shoulder_

_"What should we call him or her?"_

_"Noah... if it's a boy. Noaha... if it's a girl" He snickered, _

_"You just added an 'A' at the end of her name" Anita looked up at him_

_"I know" At that, they both started giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world._

* * *

><p>Anita gritted her teeth in aggravation.<p>

"Fuck!" She cursed as she gripped her hair, pulling it. She ignored the pain her head was screaming at her as she unlocked her apartment door.

She had been searching everywhere she could think of in both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku (A place apparently Izaya lived; according to Shizuo). She, obviously, had been fruitless. She was back at her apartment so that she would call the police

As she entered her apartment, she noticed the lights were already on. She blinked before a look of hope consumed her; Maybe Noah was here the entire time?

She sprinted towards the living room. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed Noah sitting on the couch and quietly eating a chocolate bar. His head snapped up towards her with a large grin

"Mommy! What took you so long?"

"Noah!" Anita hugged her son tightly as she shut her eyes

_Thank God. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.._

"What a heart warming moment" Came a vaguely familiar voice

Anita let go of Noah and spun to face a smirking Izaya. He was leaning against the frame of her bedroom door. He walked over to her, smirk still in place.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You have no right to take my son! I swear to God if you don't get the hell out if here, I will beat the living crap out of you!" Anita fumed

"Mommy?" Noah's voice fell upon deaf ears

"Oho. Your son came willingly to me, and it wasn't like I did anything to him either. But fine, I will leave" Izaya raised his hands up in 'defeat' before he stride over to the door. Placing a hand on the door frame, he gave her a sidelong look. She gave him another glare and his smirk widen at that.

"I've learn some interesting things about you Ani-chan~. Things you couldn't really just find on a computer or on files~. Well, it was fun wasn't it, Noah-chan?"

"Bye Onii-chan!" Noah waved from behind his mother's protective figure.

Izaya gave one last smirk towards Anita before the family of two were met with the soft click of their heavy door. Anita sighed as she finally looked at her son.

"What happened? What did he do to you? What did he say? Where did he take you?" She bombarded him with questions that came out strained and dry.

Noah looked dazed; obviously he wasn't used to that much questions thrown at him. The only thing he could splutter out was "What?"

Anita let out an aggravated sigh as she kneel down in front of her offspring "Tell me what happened" She rephrased

"Oh..." Noah nodded in understanding "I had a fun day with Onii-chan. Though," He hesitated for a second "He kept asking me weird questions. Mommy? What's the problem? Isn't Onii-chan your friend?"

"No." Anita held her child's shoulders, making him face her completely "He's not my friend. Listen, if he comes back you tell me and you don't go a_nywhere_ with him. Got it? What were the questions he asked you?"

Silence followed quickly as Noah looked away "Chico?" Anita cooed his nickname with a frown "What did he ask you?"

"It's a secret."

Anita blinked "Well, you can let me in on it, right?"

"...Well.." He hesitated "I guess so.."

His usual bright smile faltered slightly "He asked me about Grandma and Grandpa, and about Nana... and about you... mostly you though.." He paused again, unsure if he should tell her "And he asked about Papa... He asked about how you got the scar and how Papa went to the big house you told me about..."

Anita was speechless but quickly recovered "What did you tell him?"

"Everything."

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor "W-what?"

Noah panicked slightly, he felt an uncomfortable feeling build up in the pit of his tiny stomach. Was it guilt? Was he not supposed to tell Izaya everything? But he said he was trustworthy!

"He said he would give me this if I did and he said you wouldn't get mad if I told him" The tiny boy gestured to the half eaten chocolate bar crushed in his hand. "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean to! I'll go find him and tell him it was all a lie!"

"No. Finish your chocolate, wash your face, and go to bed." She said firmly as she rose to her feet

Noah felt liquid build up at the corner of his large eyes but rubbed them roughly away. He walked slowly to the bathroom to wash his face as he dumped the chocolate bar in the small trash can beside the couch. He glanced back at his mother to see her glaring at the floor.

"Are you mad, mommy?"

She said nothing as he took a step towards her "Mommy?"

"Noah. That's enough out of you" Her back turned towards him as she moved to sit on the couch.

His lip quivered as he walked painfully slow towards the bathroom.

She finally sighed as she held her head in her hands. She was glad nothing happened to him, but she was utterly confused at what she should do at that point. Izaya Orihara officially knew how to get under her skin.

Her child was all she had, so naturally, she would only specifically talk to him about her problems. His father involved him just as much as her. Though, it would have been a wiser choice to wait until he was older before she would tell him bit and pieces about what had transpired between her and her former spouse.

It was stupid. Truly stupid to think he would keep it a secret; of course he would tell someone. He was a child, and children were naive..

She ran a hand through her thick wavy black hair as she stared at the carpeted floor.

Why would Izaya want to know about her? What importance is it that he knows everything about her?

_"I've learn some interesting things about you Ani-chan~. Things you couldn't really just find on a computer or on files~. _

She frowned deeply as she clutched her hair.

Why does he need to know about her? Was he going to bring it up?

She let out a shaky breath as she tried to contain her anger.

_I know I haven't made the best decisions in my life, but I don't need it thrown in my face.._


	10. Chapter 10

Anita smiled as she served her costumers their orders. She turned around, walking to a specific booth at the corner of the cafe. She sneaked behind her son who sat patiently in the seat of the booth.

"Boo!" Noah jumped in surprise, letting out a scared yelp. He turned around with a pout to his grinning mother.

"Mommy! That's not funny!"

Anita laughed as she ruffled his hair playfully. "I couldn't help it!" She protested with a wide grin.

Noah pouted but soon joined her in her grin.

"So" She started with a light chuckle "What will it be, _Mister Noah_?"

The small boy gave a thoughtful hum as he tapped his index finger on his chin.

A normal person would ask; Why did an employee had her child at her job? Well, she didn't want Noah to run into that _Izaya Orihara_ again, so she had him come to her work 3 times a week. Her boss, surprisingly, didn't have a problem so long as the child was respectful and quiet. Also, as long as Anita bought something from the menu every time her son was around; Kondou's cafe was certainly not a _free_ playground.

Noah beamed as he finally chose "I want a chocolate parfait!"

Anita visibly cringed at that. A parfait was 600 yen. She had the money, but it didn't mean she wanted to give it away just for some fancy treat. Noah noticed her wince and sighed.

"Mommy, it's not that much money"

Startled, Anita looked at Noah. She then replied with a snort. "Not that much money? Jeez, when I was your age, a simple ice-cream was 20 yen!"

Noah pouted "But I've never had parfait before"

"Neither have I, and you know why that is?" Noah gave a curious look "It's because their too expensive!" Noah crossed his tiny arms over his chest, he gave his mother a stubborn look "But-"

"No but's, if's, or why's" She interjected, placing her hands firmly on her hips "Now choose something that won't hurt my wallet"

Noah sighed, rather loudly, as he dropped his arms to his sides. " ...How about a milkshake?"

Anita nodded in approval "Large, medium or small?" She already knew the answer to that, but decided to ask anyway

"Large!"

"Okay, don't get sick if it's too much" She shrugged with a tiny smile

"I won't!" He grinned

"Chocolate?"

"Yup!"

Anita laughed softly at that, Noah sure loved his chocolate. She halfheartedly wondered if he'll get chubby when older; he was rather _ gluttonous_, but then again, so was she.

She jotted his order onto the small notepad, walking towards the kitchen she handed to her boss. Afterwards, he called over his shoulder about the order. The waitress walked over to her son with a tiny smile, she kissed his forehead when he wasn't paying attention. He looked up at Anita with a flushed face

"Mommy! That's embarrassing!" He wiped her forehead with a pout. His face seemed to redden as a few teenage girls giggled from another booth at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Your 'shake is on it's way, I have to continue working." She rolled her eyes as she also took notice of the girls. Deciding to cease her teasing she was about to walk towards table when she felt his tiny hand tug at the hem of her apron.

"Mommy?" His quiet voice sounded tired and bored

"Yes?" She side-glanced at him

"When are we going? I'm bored..." He whined as he tugged at her apron again

Anita sighed with a tiny smile "Well, I finish in an hour-" She was interrupted with a whiny moan that escaped his lips

"Another hour?" He sounded as if he was about to die

Anita chuckled as she ruffled his hair "Well, you can go play in front of the cafe? Oh! Pretend your a detective! Find something, and investigate!" She gave him a warm smile

She watched as the gears rotated in his head, he beamed "Okay!" He walked happily to the entrance of the cafe. With a smile, Anita called to his retreating back "Stay in front of the cafe though!"

"Okay mommy" He cheered, bolting out of the small restaurant.

* * *

><p>Noah's pout had only increased as he crossed his arms in a huff. So far, <em>everyone<em> had ignored him and his questions! How is he supposed to find a case if he was a detective. He plopped on the edge of the side walk, he watched as people walked in all different directions of Sunshine 60. He sighed, he kind of wanted his milkshake right about now-

"Detective's don't quit! Even if they _are_ thirsty!" He found himself chanting with determination

A few seconds passed and he was slumping his shoulders again in defeat "...But no one will listen to me"

"Oi" A gruff voice sound behind him. He jumped up in surprise, looking at the man.

"Shitzu?" Noah tilted his head. That _was_ his name right?

"Shizuo" The former bartender corrected.

"Oh yes!" Noah beamed "Your the one who helped me with my kite! Thank you again, mister!"

Shizuo awkwardly nodded as he took a quick drag of his cigarette before tossing it. He grind it under his foot before looking at the boy blankly

"What's up."

Noah smiled brightly. He cranked his neck upwards to look up at Shizuo's towering figure.

"I'm a detective!" He finally answered.

"Really." Shizuo's response was blank, not like Noah really expected any less. He figured Shizuo wasn't exactly the social type.

"Yup! But..." Noah's grin faded, to which the blonde raised an eyebrow at that " ...no one will let me interview them.."

Shizuo scratched the top of his head as Noah pouted childishly. The adult was about to respond when Noah suddenly jumped in excitement.

"Will you let me interview you, Shizuo-dono?" Said man looked slightly taken aback, again, he was interrupted when about to respond

"Please? Please? Please~?"

Shizuo grunted; The kid was persistent (Which kind of annoyed him). He finally nodded, giving him a grumbled "Fine"

"YES!" Noah fist pumped the air causing bystanders to glance at his direction. He pulled out a red crayon and crumpled paper from his short's back pocket. Shizuo blinked behind his blue tinted glasses; he was going to take notes?

Noah sat back down at the edge of the sidewalk, he patted the spot beside him. The debt collector looked at him oddly, did he expect him to sit with him?

He thoughts were answered when Noah looked up at him, patting the spot beside him again.

Shizuo gave a tiny sigh, crouching beside the boy.

"So!" Noah smiled brightly "What is your full name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima" He answered dryly

"Okay! Next-" The boy scribbled something on the wrinkled paper with his bright crayon "Have you seen anything weird going on in Ikibiro?"

"Ikibiro?" He looked back at Noah "You mean Ikebukuro?"

"That's what I said." Noah blinked "Ikibiro!"

"Ikebukuro" Shizou pronounced

"Ikibiro"

"No." Shizuo said gruffly "Say Ike-"

"Ike" Noah repeated

"-Bu-"

"Bu"

"-Kuro"

"Kuro"

"Now say it all together" Shizuo ordered

"Ikibiro!" Noah beamed

He sighed, grumbling an aggravated "Never mind"

Noah blinked, tilting his head curiously. He then smiled as he raised his crayon "Anyway, have you seen anything weird going on in Ikibiro?"

With that, the blonde snorted "What's normal in Ikebukuro" It came out as a blunt statement, but either way, it intrigued Noah

"Go on" The 8 year-old urged, causing Shizuo to sigh

The strongest man of Ikebukuro started to explain to the boy how weird it could get in there, especially in Sunshine 60. He told him about Simon, the foreigner's, the dollars, the yellow scarves, and about the _damn flea_. Shizuo paused, reminding himself that he's explaining to a _child_, therefore, he ceased his cursing and tried to speak calmly. He looked towards Noah, expecting him to be giving his full attention. To his dismay, Noah was humming happily as he colored and drew on the wrinkled paper.

He didn't pay attention to anything he said.

"Your not listening" It probably came out as a seethe because Noah jumped at the sound of his voice, startled.

Noah sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away "A-ah, sorry, Shizuo-dono"

"It's fine" His anger washed away but the annoyance still lingered

"Oh pickles!" Noah jumped to his feet.

"Pickles?" Shizuo repeated, slightly confused

"My milkshake!" He was about to run away when he paused and turned back to the debt collector

"Here, Shizuo-dono! My detective days are over, but you can keep that!" He offered his drawing to the blonde

Shizuo awkwardly plucked the abused paper from Noah's hand. He mumbled as gruff "Thanks" as he watched Noah disappeared into the crowd.

He eyed the poorly drawn picture with a raised brow. It was a stick figure with messy hair, a cigarette in his mouth, a vest, and sunglasses. At the corner of the paper, there was an arrow pointed at the stick figure. In messy kanji it said "Shizuo Heiwajima-dono". All of it was drawn in the bright red crayon.

_Is this supposed to be me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is more of a flashback chapter, but regardless, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>A sharp slap to the cheek. That's all it took for Anita to stumbled to the ground. She held her cheek, which a red imprint of a hand started to form. She raised her head to stare warily at her boyfriend. He was panting, panic etched into his handsome features. Not panic because he had just slap his girlfriend, but because he needed something, <em>badly.

_"Give it back... You stole it" Nervous sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead, he stared at her with wide eyes. _

_"Mario" She stared as she rose to her feet "You said you would quit! We have a kid!"_

_As if on cue, 3 month old Noah started to wail uncontrollably from the room next to theirs._

_"I don't fucking care! Give it back you thieving bitch!" _

_She gave him an expressionless look "No." As the words left her mouth, she felt his fingers wrap around her neck as he forcibly shoved her against the wall._

_"Give it back!" He threatened as her pressed her tighter against the wall_

_ "Idiot. We have a son. You can't be doing this anymore, think about Noah!" She glared despite the fact she was in a frightening situation._

_His hand clenched around her throat. It was at the point until her feet wasn't touching the floor anymore. She struggled to breathe as her face was slowly turning into an unattractive red. Suddenly, without warning, Mario dropped his hand to his side, letting her fall to her feet. His long brown bangs swept over his eyes as he looked at his feet. She coughed, trying to regain her flow or air, as she looked for his expression._

_A wary feeling crept up her spine as he gave her a unnerving glare "So your saying-" He started as he took a step backwards._

_She knew he wasn't in the right state of mind but what the next few words that escape his mouth wasn't what she exactly expected. _

_"-That if we didn't have a son anymore, you'd give it back?"_

_"No!" She glared "I wouldn't trade Noah for all the shitty drugs you fucking take! I've stopped, why can't you?"_

_"You don't understand" He quickly interjected. She narrowed her eyes in disdain as he continued_

_"Anita, if we get rid of him, we could go back to normal-"_

_"I don't want to go back to normal" She interrupted with a sneer  
><em>

_He glared at her, clearing his throat. He then froze wordlessly as the next idea flowed into his head_

_"I can get rid of him"_

_She immediately stopped glaring at him as her eyes widen "W-what?"_

_"I'll do it right now." With that, he walked calmly towards the kitchen. Too calm for her own liking, she silently listened to her child's wails that echoed from the other room. What did he mean by that? Was he going to take Noah for adoption right now? _

_Her thoughts were silently answered as he returned. _

_Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed the kitchen knife in his hand. "What are you going to do?" He didn't answer. "Mario!" He kept walking towards the nursery. This time, she screamed in a shrill voice_

_"Mario!" He gripped the knife dangerously in his hand_

_She panicked as she grasped the closest thing near her, which was a broom. She whipped it at the back of his head. He sharply gasped as he held his now throbbing head. He turned towards her with an angry glare. He raised his fist, colliding it with her eye. She bit back the painful scream at the pulsing pain that bloomed in her face. She felt tears rain down her now purple eye. She trembled as she rose to her feet. _

_He turned around, walking back towards his child's room. He felt hard whips at his back from the wooden broom. He was about to turn back around but he suddenly felt her jump onto his back, she chopped at his ear. He let out a shrill scream as his blood started to spill into her mouth. He suddenly gripped her short hair, flipping her off of him. He towered over her, before thinking it out he plunged his knife into her shoulder, dragging upwards through her shoulder blade._

_She screamed so loudly there was no doubt the neighbors heard it. Metallic red fluid flowed out of her uncontrollably. He dropped the knife in fear, it landed with a muffled clank on the carpeted floor.  
><em>

_"A-Anita..?" His eyes were 3 fractions wider._

_His voice fell on deaf ears as she held her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding; which was spilling in alarming amounts. Sweat was trickling down her forehead as she squirmed screaming at the taring pain. His breath caught in his throat as he heard banging on the apartment wall, muffled voices yelling from the other end. He jumped to his feet, bolting out of the door._

_The last thing he heard was the crying from his son as he left in panic._

* * *

><p>Anita's eyes snapped open. She sat up, holding her heart as she tried to calm herself. As her heart beat slowed down, she sighed as she glanced at her digital alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. She climbed out of her bed as she lazily walked to Noah's room.<p>

Same dream. Same routine.

Opening the door without knocking she smiled as she noticed her son soundly sleeping. His mouth was open as he snored loudly, a trail of drool sliding down his cheek. His arms were outstretched and his blanket was pushed at the corner of his bed. She sat at the edge of his bed, placing a hand onto his shoulder she gently shook him

"Get up Noah, time for school"

He let out a throaty whine as he stirred in his sleep. She shook him again, this time more roughly. His eyes fluttered open, he looked at her before his eye shut again.

"Noah" She said in a stern voice "Get up and get ready, unless you want to go without a lunch or breakfast?"

His eyes snapped opened as he shot up "Wait! I'm up!"

Anita smiled at that, walking towards the exit, she stopped at his door frame, giving him a side-long glance. "Change into your uniform"

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen, intending to make breakfast for both of them.

An hour later, they were both out of the small apartment and in the elevator. They lived on the nineteenth floor, the highest level. The elevator stopped on the ninth floor, the metal single door slide open for the passenger. Anita paid no mind to the sound of feet climbing onto the elevator. The passenger seemed to stop half way as her son's voice beamed rather loudly.

"Shizuo-dono!"

Anita's head snapped up. There, in fact, stood an equally surprised blonde bartender she could identify as Shizuo Heiwajima.

"You live here?" She asked curiously

He gave a stiff nod and she continued "I've never seen you here before though"

He cleared his throat "I usually take the stairs, the elevator takes too damn long" She slightly smirked at that, so he didn't have the patience to deal with elevators.

"You going to work?" He gave another nod at her question.

"What about you?" He voiced rather awkwardly

"No, I usually start work around ten a.m. or so. I'm just walking Noah to school" She shrugged casually

Neither would voice their thoughts but they knew this was a rather awkward situation. This was only the second time they didn't become angry at each other, Shizuo kind of guessed that she was just too tired to start an argument. It would explain her slouch and the bags under her eyes. Her hair was in a messy low pony tail and she was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt three sizes too big. The way the shirt gave her a frumpy figure, he guessed it was a man's shirt.

The silence was cut short as Noah jumped excitedly in front of Shizuo.

"Shizuo-dono! Did you like the picture I gave you?" He gave him a bright smile.

"Picture?" Anita looked curiously towards said man. The former bartender awkwardly fished in his deep pockets for a poorly folded paper. He dropped the paper into her hands. She unfolded it, careful not to accidentally rip it. When she saw what was drawn inside she pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo was getting annoyed; he just _knew_ she would to start something..

"Yeah mommy?" Noah interjected with a pout. He didn't like people laughing at his artwork.

"Nothing chico, it just looks exactly like him" She grinned as she playfully ruffled his hair

Shizuo's face redden with both embarrassment and anger, he snatched the drawing from her hands. This only made her laugh harder as he shoved the now crumpled drawing in his pocket

"Shut up"

He couldn't be more relieved as the elevator door opened with a ding to the ground floor. He stormed out of the building, leaving the laughing Anita and curious Noah.

* * *

><p>Anita waved off to her boss, promising she would be back. She walked towards Noah's school with the intent to pick him up and drop him off at Nana's house. She walked with a light bounce, it was already the afternoon and Noah's school would end within twenty minutes; the exact amount of time it took to walk there.<p>

In her opinion, she started her day rather happy; after laughing hysterically at the embarrassed and irritated Shizuo. Nothing could really ruin her day-

"Hello, Ani-chan~!"

She spoke (Or rather thought) too soon.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Ani-chan~!"

She cringed at the sound of his velvety voice. She stopped, turned to him, glared, then proceeded to walk away.

"Awh, your still angry?" Izaya teased as he started to walk along with her.

"I barely know you and you took my kid without my permission. Of course I'm still angry" She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her worn out purse on her shoulder.

"Tsk." He pouted, though she had a feeling he wasn't really upset. He smiled, but it was more of a smirk than anything else "So your saying if I were to get to know you, you wouldn't be angry anymore~?"

"I guess" She shrugged

At that, his smirk immediately resembled a crocodile, his pearly white teeth exposed. "Alright" He started, his voice practically dripping in amusement.

She didn't get it, what was so funny to this guy?

"You got pregnant when you were sixteen, because of that, your father kicked you out. That caused you to live with your boyfriend, Mario Fernandez, in his apartment. When the baby came, your parents didn't show up to the hospital. Both you and Mario were on drugs most of the time. You apparently got help and out of your addiction, though, your baby's daddy didn't get over it as well as you~!"

Anita had well stopped walking and stared at Izaya in both shock and embarrassment. He had been saying this as he was inspecting his nails casually. Mahogany eyes gave a red tint as they bore into widen dark brown ones. His smirk had stretched significantly, he was laughing at her silently behind his amused eyes. He continued

"You had wanted him to quit so desperately that you stole it away~! Mario didn't take that well, didn't he? He was already on some dangerous drugs, so he wasn't in his right mind, ne?" He walked forward, stopping when he was merely a foot in front of her.

His reached out his index finger, poking her right shoulder roughly. "Thus far, your injury was left~! Then-" He chuckled "-you brought him to court and accused him of rape too? I feel bad for Mari-chan, you left him with nothing, not even fair custody of Noah!" He was laughing now

Silence. His laughing was cut short as he smirked down at her shorter form "I'd hate to get on your bad side, you might accuse me of third degree murder~!" He said jokingly "Is it because he injured you? Your shoulder didn't even heal correctly! What a story, ne, Ani-chan? I wonder, where is Mari-chan right now-"

Her hand shot up, trying to slap him. Obviously, he dodged it swiftly. Instead, he took the opportunity to grasp her arm. Unfortunately, that was her right arm, her scarred shoulder.

He pulled her hand, raising her arm high in the air. Pain bolted into her scarred shoulder. "What's the matter Ani-chan? I'm only raising your arm~!" He asked innocently as he raised it higher.

When she didn't respond he dropped her hand, officially bored. His smirk returned as she adjusted her worn out bag on her shoulder's again, she finally spoke.

"Who the hell told you about that" She narrowed her eyes at him. Who could have told him all this? Not even Noah knew this much.

He laughed "Don't you know what I do for a living, Ani-chan? I'm an informant!"

She involuntarily took a step back as she gave him a wary look. "And what gives you the right to do background checks on me?"

He shrugged casually, taking a step forward. "Because it was fun"

Anger finally simmered into her as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, looking at him with a glare

"That doesn't mean you should do it! That's private! You know what that means? It mean's to screw off! Coño!"

He laughed at her, patting the top of her head.

"For a little woman, you sure talk big~!" He dodged her purse.

Angrily, Anita huffed as she turned on her heel, stalking away. Annoyance filled her well-being as she heard his foot steps trailing behind her. She momentarily stopped causing the informant to slightly bump into her back.

"What do you want? You already know about my _personal_ information" She grumbled before proceeding to walk away

"What I want?" He repeated, she could heard the humor in his voice as the tapping of his shoes against the ground started again. "My desires are something you wouldn't be able to understand, besides why would I let you be associated with them?"

"Yet you want to be associated with mine? And why do you think I won't understand?" She glanced at him because he was now walking beside her.

"Your wrong there Ani-chan. I have no interest in your wants or needs or even you in general" Her eyebrow twitched in anger "I merely stated your past relationship. And you wouldn't be able to understand because you are too naive and ignorant"

She glared at him "Shut the hell up, I'm not naive or ignorant! If anything, YOUR naive and ignorant!"

"Oh~! How so?" He said in a teasing voice.

She paused as heat flushed on her face in embarrassment "...You piss me off, ya know that?" She turned around as she continued towards Noah's school

He chuckled as he walked with her "Ani-chan's angry~!"

_"Ani-chan's_ about to knock you out" She countered with a huff

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okaay! Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"She's late again? Tsk. Mother's should be _on time_ to pick up her children" A woman grasped a little boy's hand tightly

"I know, it's like this almost everyday. Imagine how Noah feels! That right there, is an unfit mother." Another woman spat

"She has no excuse to be like this" Another woman said sternly with a frown

All three women were wearing black pencil skirts, a white under shirt and a black blazer. They all had been waiting at the preschool where Noah had been attending.

Noah gave an expressionless face to his friends as he walked over to the somewhat angry mothers.

"Mommy's a good mommy! She takes care of me! She's not bad! She just works a lot!" The eight year old protested

The first woman knelt down in front of Noah, giving him a smile "I know your mother told you to say these things but-"

"Noah~!" Anita's voice sang from across the school yard

"Mommy!" Noah beamed as he watched his mother walked over to them

"And Onii-chan!" He added as he noticed Izaya walking along with them

Noah quickly gave said 'Onii-chan' a hug, though he only reached up to the informant's hip. Izaya ruffled the much younger boy's black choppy hair as he smirked at Anita's slightly jealous look. Izaya merely stuck out his tongue playfully at her as she huffed. The three disapproving mothers made their way to the Anita, all with frowns.

"Be on time next time, we're not here to babysit Noah just because you have a new boyfriend." The first woman said spitefully as she gestured to the raven haired informant.

Anita blinked, slightly taken aback by the sudden confrontation. Izaya, on the other hand, smirked rather widely as he watched the three women's annoyed faces.

Before Anita could respond, she was interrupted by another woman. "We're here to pick up our own children, not yours. It's unfit as a _proper_ mother to be late every single day" The woman with dark brown hair tied in a tight ponytail clutched her son's hand tightly in empathy.

Noah looked up at his own mother to see her quite shocked before her authoritative glare masked it. "I'm not late everyday and he's" She jabbed a thumb at Izaya "not my boyfriend. I ain't asking you to watch Noah either, that's why I've hired a babysitter. Mind your own damn business please."

Before the mothers could say anything else Anita crouched down to Noah. She turned her back, gesturing him to get on it. He complied with a grin, wrapping his tiny legs around Anita's waist. They left without a single word with Izaya trailing after them with a cat-like smirk on his face.

"Geez Ani-chan~! I kind of expected you to explode with threats at them." Izaya said in a sing-song voice

When she didn't respond, the informant glanced at her for a facial expression. Noah did the same, looking at as much of her face from over her shoulder as possible. She was glaring at the floor, a vein pulsing on her neck as heat rose to her cheeks in rage.

"Who the hell do they think they are!" She exploded "If those two faced losers try to give me shit like that again I'm gonna punch their ugly faces!"

"M-mommy?" Noah whimpered with wide eyes.

Anita huffed as she continued to glare at the floor. Izaya burst out in laughter at her angry face

"You sure are funny Ani-chan!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo took a lazy drag from his nearly finished cigarette. He puffed out another cloud of smoke before tossing his finished cig on the ground, grinding it casually under his coal black shoes.<p>

He hadn't seen Anita all day -expect for this morning when she laughed at him- and it was another somewhat peaceful day. Tom's clients hadn't exactly been giving either of them a hard time and Izaya had yet to show his face in Ikebukuro. All in all, it was a stress-free day.

The blonde gave a grunt of recognition - Almost _every_ time he thought that, his day would be completely ruined, along with his mood.

His theory was right, he had just caught a glimpse of a_n all too familiar _fur trimmed coat.

Izaya was walking with his usual annoying bounce with Anita, who seemed almost unfazed by his presence. They seemed to have been talking, casually almost.

For that reason exactly, Shizuo felt ten times more anger build up than the usual as he grabbed his usual trade-mark vending machine, hurling it at Izaya.

The informant had noticed the dangerous gesture and had swiftly dodged it. Unfortunately, it hit someone else. Someone who should had never had been hit.

But she did.

And she was knocked to the ground.

Warm blood splattered on the cold cement from her right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This chapter's kind of short, but please review! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ow! Ow! It hurts! The hell is wrong with you?" Anita angrily shouted at Shizuo.

Shizuo was carrying her bridle style to a destination still unknown to the Latina. There was tears threatening to spill from her eyes in pain as her bottom lip quivered. She was angry despite her discomfort in her arm. It was broken, telling by the bone visibly out of proportion and the dark purple brushed over her arm. It was already swollen and every movement Shizuo did affected the pain inflicted upon her forearm, which explained why she was angry with each step he took.

"..." Shizuo adjusted her in his arms carefully with a grim expression behind his tinted sunglasses. "Why'd the fuck did you have to be in the way"

"Why'd the fuck did you throw at vending machine at me-"

"It was supposed to hit that flea!"

"Care?" She snapped as she glared up at him. He growled in response as he avoided her glare. After a moment of silence she whined pathetically again.

"Ow..." A single drop of saline fluid slid down her cheek as she sniffled. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, trying to control the amount of tears escaping her brown orbs. She involuntarily sniffled again as she stuttered in pain. "C-can you slow down? It hurts when you walk fast like that"

Shizuo sighed, his earlier anger washing away as guilt filled it's place. He slowed his pace as he stared straight ahead. At that, Anita leaned her head on his chest, her grip on her right shoulder relaxing slightly. Pink tinted the former bartender's cheeks, this is the closest he has probably _ever_ been to a female (Other then when he was born). He could feel her hair prickling against his exposed neck, sending a tickling feeling against his skin.

When Shizuo stopped walking Anita looked up at him curiously, they were already inside what she guessed was an apartment hallway. Shizuo set her down as gently as he could, he quickly banged on the door presented in front of them. Anita blinked up at Shizuo, if that was her door, she would have yelled at him. The door slowly opened, revealing a man with slightly spiky brown hair and black framed glasses. He was wearing a pearl white lab coat, khaki black pants with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie.

"Shizuo!" The man beamed with a bright smile "Have you come to visit me and my love Celty?"

"Shut it Shinra" Shizuo said gruffy. He placed a hand on Anita's shoulder, shoving her in the doctor's view. "Fix her"

The man now known as Shinra observed Anita before his eyes flickered to her wounded arm. "Ah, come in, come in" Shinra beckoned the Latina in hurriedly, Shizuo trailing behind her.

Anita awkwardly attempted to clean her messy face with her unharmed arm (Her mascara was running down her face and her cheeks was wet with her own tears). Shinra gestured the short woman to sit down on his beige couch, she complied with another awkward sniffle. Shinra sat on the coffee table across from her, reaching his arm out to her with an open palm.

"May I see?" He smiled kindly to her. She stretched her purple forearm to him gingerly, without even touching her, he stated "It's broken"

_No shit._ Both Shizuo and Anita thought blankly

Something white caught the corner of her eye, she looked up to see a neatly folded napkin presented in a black gloved hand. She plucked the napkin out of the hand, wiping her wet cheeks. She carried her gaze upwards to greet the owner of the hand.

Problem; the smile she was expecting to see wasn't there. In fact, there was no head at all!

Anita placed a hand over her forehead, she then looked over at Shizuo with narrowed eyes. "It's bad enough you break my arm but you damaged my sight too!"

"Idiot" He grunted "Your sight is fine"

A tap to her shoulder caused her to flinch. She looked up at the headless figure, a PDA was then shoved in her line of vision.

[He's right.] Anita squinted her eyes to see the simple message, then she looked up at the figure again.

"So you really have no head?"

The PDA retracted back to the figure's chest, a light tapping noise sounding from the device, an indication the figure was typing. Anita had a chance to look over the figure, telling by the curves, it was a headless woman. The nameless woman was clad in a leather biker suite, fitting quite nicely - if she said so herself. There was a trail of black smoke flowing out of her neck.

The PDA was back in her line of vision

[My name is Celty, and yes, I'm headless.]

From that simple sentence, Anita let out an amused snort. The young mother looked at a confused Shinra. "She's headless" Anita stated with a nervous laugh.

The Latina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped limp against the beige couch.

"She fainted" Shinra stated blankly

* * *

><p>Anita blinked away the blurriness of her vision, there was a familiar head of blonde hovering over her face. Coffee brown eyes bore in dark brown boredly. She reached her unharmed hand forward, tugging at the ends of the blonde locks. The familiar face flinched at the motion, smacking her hand away.<p>

"Shizuo! Tsk, that's not how you treat your lover!" Shinra's voice mused from in front of Anita.

Anita's eyes widen a fraction larger then normal "Shizuo?"

"Like hell _she_ would ever be my lover!" Shizuo ignored Anita who looked dazed for a moment

Finally tuning into the conversation, Anita snapped at Shizuo "As if I would be your lover! I would never date or even be attracted to a guy who thinks hurling shit at people is okay!"

"I don't think it's okay, you were just in the fucking way!" Shizuo growled

"Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that!" She huffed

"Piss off!"

"Talk to the booty 'cause the hand's off duty!" She pushed her hip in his direction in emphasis.

Shinra raised his hands up in defense as he stuttered nervously at the two's tension. "I-I was just kidding!"

"Well, your not funny- Ah!" The Latina took notice of Celty, who was also in the room. The dullahan raised her hands up in an attempt to calm her down. Shizuo placed a hand over her shoulder, that caused Anita to look up at him.

"She's a friend" He simply states before sitting beside her.

_Tap, tap, tap_

[He's right, I'm not going to hurt you]

"You have no head? Why?" Anita quickly asked

Celty raised her PDA to erase her previous message and type a new one.

[I've lost it..]

"Are you even human?"

She brings the PDA back to her chest, her gloved fingers seemed to have hesitated for a moment before the tapping once again proceeded.

_Tap, tap_

[Not exactly.] Though she had no head, Anita could feel her watching for a reaction. To the headless woman's relief, Anita merely coughed awkwardly

"Oh, alright." She turned to Shinra who was still sitting in front of her. "How long have I've been out?"

"Five minutes" Shinra smiled, glad she didn't faint again. Anita looked at her right arm, it was still in the same condition as it was five minutes ago.

"Are you gonna fix my arm or what?" Shinra jumped, startled, before he nodded. He turned to Celty, who stood patiently behind the beige couch.

"Celty, my love, would you ever be so kind to get me an unused towel?" The doctor batted his eyelashes as if he was a love-sick high school girl talking to her crush. Anita found herself more disturbed by the fact that a full grown man was acting like a girl than the headless woman standing behind her.

Celty properly left the living room before shortly returning with a medium sized white towel. She gave it to Shinra who handed to Anita, with a bright smile.

Anita blinked at the towel in her lap, she looked back at him. Before she could ask him why'd he gave it to her, he answered with a reassuring smile. "Put it in your mouth. I'm going to have to pop it back in before it could be properly healed."

With that said, Anita folded the towel, placing it into her mouth as a gag. Shinra gently grabbed her broken arm, stretching it forward. Anita whimpered into her gag painfully, but it only came out as muffled hums.

Positioning his palm over the bone that stuck out slightly from under her tan skin, the doctor took a deep breath. His palm shoved down on the bone to it's socket, a satisfying but disturbing cluck sounded from her swollen forearm. Both Shizuo and Celty visibly cringed as Anita screamed into her gag, her teeth clenching tightly onto the fabric. Shinra seemed almost unfazed as he beckoned Celty to retrieve his aid kit. She complied, once again leaving the living room.

She returned with a suitcase-like white box, though it had a bright red cross on it's center. Shinra opened the case, plucking out a thick gauze. He carefully, but tightly, wrapped it around Anita's forearm, pining it together when he was finished. It felt as if there was a ton of pressure applied on her broken arm, keeping it in place. Anita's jaws were still clamped over the towel, her eyes shut keeping her tears behind her eyelids.

Shizuo gave a light sigh as he tugged the towel out of her mouth with a lazy hand. She gingerly opened her mouth, allowing him to fully take it from her. He gave a disgusted look at the amount of saliva and teeth marks on the fabric before tossing it over at an unsuspecting Shinra.

"Ew.." He placed it on the side of the table with a grimace, though Shizuo and Anita ignored him. Before Anita could ask if they were done, Shinra pulled out a white arm sling from the aid kit. He handed it to Anita, allowing her to put it on gingerly.

"Now we're done." Shinra beamed "But... how did you get your arm to break like that?"

Anita felt Shizuo's uncomfortable shift on the sofa as she cleared her throat. "I fell." She stated with a shrug. She carefully got up from the couch as she awkwardly coughed. "I should be going now" She added

Shizuo also got up, leading her to the door. Shinra stopped them by the door frame hurriedly, Celty was shadowing him. Anita blinked and the doctor smiled for the billionth time that evening.

"I never did get your name..." He trailed off

"Anita Martinez" She gave a small smile to him "Thank you for fixing my arm. I'll pay you right now" She reached into her black jeans, for her leather wallet. Nothing. She reached for her right shoulder, but then she remembered that she didn't have her purse. Where was her purse? How could she forget? Where did she leave it?

"Shit" She muttered and Shinra blinked curiously

"It's alright, a friend of Shizuo's is a friend of mine!" He smiled.

Shizuo grunted in response. "Later Celty" He bid his farewell, expecting Anita to follow, which she didn't.

"Is it alright if I pay you tomorrow? I left my purse where I fell." Anita left before he could answer, trailing behind Shizuo to the elevator.

They entered the elevator wordlessly, pushing the ground floor. Thankfully, they didn't stop for anyone else in the building. Shizuo cleared his throat as his eyes flickered to Anita.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth." It came out a blunt remark but Anita answered regardless

"Why do I have to tell people I barely know things about myself? Uh, hello. It's non of anybody's business what happens to me." She said with a bored tone "Though, I am thankful they fixed me up, but I'm also pissed off that you broke my arm in the first place. You owe me, ya know. And it doesn't help I'm right handed."

Shizuo felt guilt build in the pit of his stomach, she was basically rubbing salt in his wound. He reached into the inner pocket of his bartender vest, pulling out his blue tinted sunglasses. They exited the elevator casually, the sun was starting to set as they walked towards Sunshine 60.

"Help me find my purse." Anita said blankly as they reached Sunshine 60

"Fine" He grumbled "What does it look like?"

"Like a purse, Sherlock Holmes" She rolled her eyes, a tiny smile tugging at his mistake

"I meant the color, asshole" He grumbled grumpily

"Brown, leather, and a little heavy" A new voice entered the scene

The two turned around to face Izaya Orihara, he was dangling Anita's purse between his finger playfully.

"I-ZA-Y-"

"My purse!" Anita ran over to Izaya with a smile "You found it" The informant returned her smile with a smirk

"Yep, that means you owe me now, ne, Ani-chan?" He then eyed her right arm in the sling. He laughed as he looked over at an angry Shizuo

"I knew you were a brute, Shizu-chan, but I didn't think you hurt women either!" His voice was practically dancing in laughter as his smirk widen.

"SHUT UP" The blonde raged as he looked for the nearest thing to throw. That happened to be a post sign, which he ripped from the ground with ease. Anita rubbed her temple in frustration but was soon interrupted by Izaya.

"Ne, Ani-chan, that must really suck~. Your right shoulder is already injured, now your arm too? Poor Ani-chan, right, Shizu-chan?"

'Shizu-chan' stopped himself from stomping towards the two. He only slightly lowered the stop sign as he looked over at Anita who was glaring at Izaya

"Just gimme my purse and mind your own business!" She snapped as she attempted to snatch her purse. With a flick of his wrist, the feminine bag was raised over her head, teasing her.

"Anita, what does he mean by your shoulder being injured?" Shizuo asked randomly

"Figure it out on your own!" She snapped at him. The blonde involuntarily flared his nostrils as he raised the post sign once more, stomping towards them.

She just _always_ wants to start something.

"What the hell kind of an answer is that!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please review, it gives me motivation to write more~! xD**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are sure you're alright, mommy?" Noah looked up at her with a pout.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry" She smiled as she held his tiny hand in her left one. The family of two was walking in the south park of Ikebukuro, it was Anita's day-off and Noah was persistent to go to the park. She just guessed he liked the scenery of the public park. There were bright green grass and colorful flowers that were scattered along the park. Not to mention the exotic fountain that gave a sense of peace to the mother.

"But your arm is hurt" He stated, causing Anita to look down at her right arm still in the white sling Shinra had given her.

"In a couple month's it's going to go back to normal" She smiled

"Are you sure?" He looked uncertain

She pinched his cheek with her left hand, tugging at it. "I'm positive! Now stop worrying, it's giving me a headache" She grinned at him as she let go of his cheek.

He cupped the now red spot on his cheek, rubbing it painfully as his pout increased. "Ow" He whined

In return she crouched down to eye level before pecking his forehead. Noah then wiped his forehead with a grin, before balanced his weight on his heels. "Can we get something to eat now?"

"Sure" Before she could lift herself up from the ground, she was hefted up by two strong hands on her shoulders. Anita quickly turned around in surprise, blinking as she was met with a familiar blonde.

"Shizuo?"

"Shizuo-dono!" Noah exclaimed as he latched himself onto the debt-collector's leg in a hug. In response, Shizuo awkwardly patted the eight-year-old's black mop of hair. Noah looked up at him with a grin and without thinking beamed "We were about get something to eat! Come with us!"

Anita's jaw dropped. She then rubbed her forehead in aggravation as she unconsciously tapped her foot onto the ground.

_I'd rather have him a quiet anti-social kid than him randomly inviting people to places! Geez!_

"Please?" Noah added with a pout

"Noah" Anita interjected sternly "You can't just pressure people to do the things you want, that's manipulative."

"But-" Noah looked at her side-ways

"Besides" She shook her head as she (attempted) crossed her arms "That's not how you do it, use your brains, not your looks. He _has_ to come because he owes me big time. I'm right-handed and how am I going to eat?"

"Oh, that's smart mommy!" Noah grinned as she nodded happily. Shizuo looked at Anita as if she was the biggest idiot he had ever met from behind his sunglasses.

_I'm pretty sure mother's aren't supposed to teach their kids things like this_ - Shizuo sweat-dropped before he cleared his throat

"I've never agreed to come with you." He narrowed his eyes at her

She returned the gesture as she raised her left fist in the air, under her chin. "You owe me, so I say you'd have already agreed."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do it" He snorted "If you ask more kindly, I might reconsider"

"Like hell I'm going to be nice to someone who broke my arm!" She yelled, baffled

"And like hell I'm going to help a nagging bitc-"

A pink sandal collided with his cheeks in a rough slap. He stopped talking as he looked at the footwear now on the ground. He looked at Anita who was balancing her weight on her right foot, her left foot was bare, missing a sandal. She was glaring at him angrily as tried to balance herself, hopping slightly.

"Did you just.." He started as anger rose from the pit of his stomach "...Throw that at me?" He roared, though he didn't make any indication of hurting her

She was surprised herself that she threw something at him, she just really doesn't like being called a bitch. Probably because she could see the truth in his words that really made her mad enough to attempt something harmful. But she knew that a simple shoe wouldn't exactly harm him. Pulling herself out of her reverie she responded with a scoff

"What do you think genius?" She uncrossed her arms as she placed her left one on her waist.

Shizuo glared at her angrily as he started "You-"

"-Must really like each other!" Noah finished with a bright smile

"EH?" Both Shizuo and Anita looked at the small boy in surprise

Noah was startled by their response before continuing with a small smile "Well, normally people would just leave if they didn't like each other. And a lot of kids in my school act that same as you do. Mommy really wants Shizuo-dono to come, and Shizuo-dono helped mommy from the ground"

Anita's face turned into a bright red "That's not it Noah! I don't want him to come, he just owes me."

"It's not like I want to come either" Shizuo shot gruffly back "And me helping her off the ground has nothing to do with my feelings for her"

"So you admit you have feelings for me?" Anita blinked as she pointed towards herself

"No!" He felt embarrassment quickly replace his anger "I never said that!"

"So you hate mommy?" Noah questioned innocently with wide eyes

"I never said that either!"

"So you like me?" Anita tilted her head in question

"No! Argh! You piss me off!" He turned on his heel, storming off into a different direction in anger

Both Noah and Anita stared at his retreating back, blinking curiously. Noah than gave an uncertain hum "Does Shizuo-dono know I'm only joking? I didn't mean to get him mad..."

"You were joking?" Anita looked down at him, slightly surprised

He nodded "It was because you guys were fighting too much, so I thought a joke would make everything better"

She ruffled his hair with a deep sigh "Next time just say kid jokes like 'the chicken crossed the road' or something. Let's go get something to eat now, I heard there's this sushi place called Russian Sushi. Let go, okay chico?"

"...Okay" His nodded before grasping his left hand

* * *

><p>Shizuo returned to his apartment in a huff. His slammed the door closed before walking towards his kitchen. His plucked his carton of milk from the fridge, gulping it down his throat. When he was finished he tossed the empty carton in the trash.<p>

Now calmer than before he walked towards his couch, lazily plopping onto it. His stretched his long legs under his coffee table as he laid his head back onto the couch. He stared boredly at his white ceiling as he gently took his sunglasses off.

A warm heated feeling crept up his neck as he thoughts carried him to Anita.

How could she so _casually_ mention that he likes her. He didn't, obviously, but it just urked him that she would be so casual and nonchalant about it. He would never carry feelings for someone who's as bitchy and hot-headed as her.

He picture his girlfriend or even wife as someone who was kind and gentle. Someone who will calm him down when he's angry, someone who would offer him a smile when he gets home from work. Anita just smacks him when he's angry, yells at him when he does something wrong, and constantly holds grudges. She still wouldn't forget about when he was about to hit her with that post sign - he mused. That sign wasn't even intentionally aimed at her!

No, he _definitely _didn't hold feelings for her. But he didn't hate her- which he couldn't understand, he usually hates someone that would treat him like that. He usually beats the living shit out of them if they would treat him like that! Yet he had only felt guilty when he unintentionally broke her right arm - maybe it was because she's a woman? Yeah, that must be it. It's because he's disgusted by the fact of hurting a woman.

Another thing he couldn't understand was the heat spreading across his face. It felt like it was burning in sheer embarrassment. He rose to his feet as he exited to his bathroom. He turned to faucet in his sink, his hand welcomed the cold water pelting his palm. His roughly washed his face before looking into the mirror.

His face was as red as a tomato.

Was he... blushing?

* * *

><p>Izaya chuckled as he idly typed into his computer. Namie glanced at him from behind her desk "What are you laughing at?"<p>

"I had finally found what I was looking for~" He sang "Now the game could _really_ begin!"

"What did you find" She stated boredly

He ignored her question as he reached for his cellular phone. He dialed a number with a happy smile as he brought the device to his ear. Three rings occurred before someone finally answered

Namie raised an eyebrow as a muffled "Hello?" sounded from the phone

"Ah hello" Izaya smiled. The informant spoke in a foreign language, something the secretary could identify as Spanish.

"May I speak with Mario Fernandez?"


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuo looked over to his good friend, Celty. He had spotted her in the south park of Ikebukuro and had decided to keep her company. The headless woman seemed deep in thought, just as Shizuo. She had already explained to him that she didn't know if she should really give up on her head, even though Shinra liked her better headless. When the dullahan had asked what was on the debt collector's mind, he had yet to answer. Which inevitably ended in awkward silence.

He was trying to put together a sentence that actually made sense. To be honest, he didn't know why he was so deep in thought either. He only knew the objection of his thoughts were based of a very annoying Latina.

An annoying Latina that always blamed him.

An annoying Latina that always nagged him.

An annoying Latina that had a son.

An annoying Latina that was only kind to her offspring.

An annoying Latina that he had broke her arm.

An annoying that was now_ constantly_ in his mind.

What's worse, the only one she was on good terms in Ikebukuro (Other than her son), was that damn flea. That sent him into an even deadlier rage, destroying whatever was in his way. Seeing them walking together, talking together, watching as Anita seemed to smile when Izaya ruffled her son's hair. The way she would smack the informant's hand away when he patted her head and called her short. She even let both Izaya and her son sign her cast.

It pissed him off.

She shouldn't be even talking to a scumbag like that.

Izaya was dangerous, but that annoying woman seemed to ignore Shizuo's warning about him.

What pissed him off even _more_ was that as Anita talking with Izaya more, that left no time for the blonde to even see her around as much.

_Why_ the hell couldn't Shizuo think about someone with s_ense?_

Celty watched cautiously as Shizuo tensed up; something he did before flying into a rage. She mentally sighed in relief as he relax, as if giving up.

"It's nothing, just-" Shizuo finally spoke but then cut himself off. He looked towards the dullahan before starting again.

"There's this really annoying person on my mind."

_Tap, tap, tap_

[Is it Izaya?]

"No" Shizuo spat "It's a girl."

[A girl? You like someone?]

At that, Shizuo adjusted his sunglasses as his face tinted in that _annoying_ blush. He seemed to have been doing that lately as he thought about Anita.

"No" He sharply "She's not my type"

[Who is she?] Celty was curious. Who was this new girl? How had she caught the former bartender's attention?

He paused, he rubbed the back of his neck before subtly gulping "It's Anita"

[Are you sick? You face is red!] When he didn't answer, she typed again into her PDA

[I can take you to Shinra, if you want, that is] His coffee brown eyes flickered to the device before he awkwardly coughed

"I'm fine-"

"SHIZUO-DONO~!" A new voice arrived at the scene.

Both adults snapped their heads to the little boy who ran to Shizuo's side. The boy pounced into Shizou's lap, hugging the older male closely.

"Noah!" Shizuo's ears perked at the female's voice.

Anita ran over to her son and plucked him out of the blonde's arms. She tightly held the eight-year-old's ear as she firmly spoke

"How many times have I told you! Do. Not. Run. Off. Like. That!" It sounded as if she strained herself from yelling in anger

"Ow.. Okay, I'm sorry!" Noah pouted as she let go of his ear. Shizuo took notice that her right arm was still in a cast, but no longer in the white sling.

Shizuo growled under his breath at the words 'Izaya was here ;)' and 'Anita is short! xD' written in kanji on her cast. Anita finally met with the bartender's coffee eyes.

"Haven't seen you in three weeks, I think" She said blankly. She then turned to Celty and offered her a small smile "Hi"

_Tap, tap_

[Hey, how have you been?]

"Good, good. This is my son, Noah" She smiled again as she placed a hand on Noah's head. Shizuo found himself starting to become angry.

_So she can smile at everyone else but me? _

[S-son? Your really young to have one.]

"I was young when I had him" She shrugged

Just then, a ringing sounded from her back pocket. Noah casually reached for it and flipped open the phone, he pressed it against his ear, smiling as he did.

"Onii-chan!" He smiled

_Onii-chan? Anita has another son?_ Shizuo was mentally baffled.

Anita sighed as she motioned Noah to give her the phone, he complied. She pressed the cellular phone against her ear

"What is it Izaya?" She said

Shizuo's eyes widen significantly. He had her number too!

_"Awh~. Bad day, Ani-chan?"_

"Not really, you just make it bad." She scoffed

_"Well, don't worry about that. You have a very important visitor waiting at your apartment~!"_

"A visitor? You let someone into my apartment!" Her eyes widen in both shock and anger

_"Yep~! But as I said, he's very important and he's waiting for you right now-" _The phone was ripped out of her hand and crushed in a wide, paler hand. The phone was then thrown harshly to the ground and one firm stomp was the end of the expensive device.

Anita stared wide-eyed at her now crushed phone. She then looked back up to meet with Shizuo's angered eyes.

"Y-...You..." She stuttered out, speechless.

Noah and Celty were both quite stunned themselves as they watched what was about to occur between the two.

"Usually when someone calls another a dumbass, he's a dumbass himself. But since I know I'm a dumbass, it doesn't matter! So I'll say it. You dumbass!" He shouted in anger "I told you not to hang around a flea like him!"

Anita was quiet for once, that caused Shizuo to slightly feel guilt but stood his ground either way. She pushed a rebellious strand of black hair behind her ear. She looked back up at him as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, father" She spat "My _bad_ I didn't realize I had to listen to an almost complete stranger about who I'm supposed to hang out with. While I'm at it, I'm so damn sorry I don't listen to a man who happen to 'accidentally' break my right arm!"

He had to admit, being called a stranger sent an indescribable pang of hurt through his chest. Celty jumped to her feet and stood between the two, she raised her hands in front the both of them.

[Please calm down.] Anita glanced at the PDA then sighed. Shizuo, on the other hand, shoved his hands into his pocket and grunted in response.

"We have to go anyway" She huffed as she reached for Noah's hand.

"Can Shizuo-dono come?" He asked innocently

Both Shizuo and Anita glanced at him then each other.

_Tap, tap, tap_

[I think that would be a good idea. I must go anyway.]

"Celty" Shizuo said with a warning tone. Said woman erased her previous message and written in a new one, this time only showing it to Shizuo

[I think talking with her would also be a good idea. It might relieve some of your thoughts.]

At that, Shizuo's cheeks tinted into a rosy red, that caused Anita to glance at both of them suspiciously. She sighed before turning around, pulling Noah with her.

"Whatever, if your coming, your coming." She started to walking home.

Celty gave a helpful push in her direction to Shizuo, he reluctantly complied, following Anita's form.

Anita smirked as she heard the heels of his shoes clicking against the cement quietly. Noah beamed a cheerful smile towards Shizuo as he walked closely behind the two.

"You broke my phone." She stated

He awkwardly cleared his throat and gave a subtle hum in his throat.

"I needed a new one anyway." She added after a long pause "But your definitely buying it!"

"Eh?" He looked at her

"It's only fair" She huffed angrily

* * *

><p>The three finally arrived at Anita's apartment. Shizuo mentally took note that her unit was 1905. The whole way there was occupied by Noah's mindless chatting, which left no time for Anita and Shizuo to actually talk. As Anita reached for her keys in her purse, she glanced to Shizuo.<p>

"You wanna come in?" She avoided his slightly surprised look

Shizuo once again felt that annoying blush creep up his neck. "Sure" He unintentionally gulped, other than Celty and Shinra, he's never been invited into a _woman's _home.

As the keys met the lock, the door was already opened. There was a man standing in the door way, he seemed surprised as did Anita. The man had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. His hair was gelled back and he had a very light after shave. He was foreign, quite handsome, and also short. He had a strong build, broad shoulders and was half a head shorter than Shizuo. The strange man wore dark blue denim jeans and a light blue dress shirt which the first few buttons were open.

"...M-Mario?" Anita gaped

"Anita" He smiled "Long time no see. I've missed you"

Shizuo blinked, the man didn't speak a word of Japanese. Instead it was Spanish, something the debt collector didn't understand.

He drew the short woman into his arms tightly, nuzzling comfortably into the crook of her neck. Both Shizuo and Noah stood awkwardly by the intimate hug.

Shizuo, on the other hand, had the strongest urge to rip Anita away and beat the shit out of the other man. Anita pulled away from the hug, placing her hands on his chest awkwardly.

The man pushed his gaze to Noah. Mario broke out into a wide smile, he walked towards his son and crouched down to his level.

"You've gotten big. I remember when you were a tiny little baby"

"Who are you?" Noah blinked curiously. Shizuo blinked again, Noah seemed to know the language also.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Mario smiled again, though it was much more dimmer than before. He reached to ruffle Noah's hair but the boy flinched at his touch. Mario instantly retracted his hand, giving him a sad smile. His stood to his feet and turned to Shizuo, his smile back to cheerful as he reached out his hand.

"This is Mario Fernandez" Anita translated into Japanese.

Shizuo stared at Mario's hand awkwardly. Instead of shaking it, he turned away, rejecting his friendly greeting.

"Shizuo Heiwajima" He stated. With that, he left in the other direction; towards the stairs.

Anita perked at him "Where are you-"

"Work." He cut her off.

He didn't know why he was so damn angry at both her and the Mario. Is it because he hugged her? He didn't know.

He didn't know that man. He had no reason to beat shit out of him. He was certain if he stayed back there, he would do something regrettable.

Though Shizuo did have anger problems, he had enough sense to prevent something violent occurring because of his own decision. If that man had said something rude or try to hit him, that would be a different story.

Anita watched as Shizuo's back disappeared behind the doorway to the staircase. She sighed as she rubbed her temple.

_It's so obvious he's angry. But why?_

She turned towards her son's father, sighing again.

"One second, both of you get in. I'll be back and we can figure out whatever we need to" Mario nodded as he beckoned Noah to go into the apartment with him. Noah complied as he watched his mother lightly jogged to Shizuo's direction.

Anita descended down the staircase where Shizuo stood with an unlit cigarette.

"Hey phone breaker, why'd you leave?" She asked, crossing her arms as she did. He was three steps lower than her, making them stand at eye level. At eye level, Shizuo was able to stare at her directly.

That didn't last long as his sweat glans heated up again. Blood rushed into his cheeks rapidly as he took off his tinted glasses, placing them in his inner vest pocket.

"I have to get to work" He grunted

"Yeah, because your so working right now." She rolled her eyes sarcastically

He scoffed as he looked away "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

She sighed "Is that why you left? Because your jealous?"

His cheeks got redder as anger raised though him . "No." He said dryly

"Psh. Yeah right. Why else would you leave so suddenly? You may not see it, but you really like me, don't you?" She grinned at him

Even more anger perked up "Shut up! There's no way in hell that I would like you! Your too annoying and bitchy! Stop trying to figure me out and leave me alone for once!" He snapped

Her eyes widen as she uncrossed her arms. Her mouth was slightly open in shock and Shizuo felt that familiar feeling of guilt rise into the pit of his stomach.

"Wow" She said, stunned "You really _do_ like me!"

"Shut the hell up! I don't even like you as a person-"

And then an amazing thing happened. Her lips met with his in a unexpected kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

That annoying blush suddenly didn't seem so aggravating anymore. Although it did increase, spreading on a majority of his face, he didn't find himself particularly minding the new feeling. Instead of feeling guilt build up into his internal organs, he felt a warm fire take it's place.

Was this the feeling Shinra seemed to ramble endlessly about?

They were still standing on the staircase, this time closer. Shizuo still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole situation. Surprisingly, Anita felt the same.

She didn't know why she had done it, and currently continuing.

Shizuo was terrible at kissing. Maybe it was his first? He just stood there, like a dead fish. Though, in the back of her mind, she didn't mind. The feeling of his petal-like lips against hers was enough to satisfy her, temporarily, that is.

Her hands eventually snaked their way to the back of his head, running through his surprisingly soft hair. The cigarette that was balanced between his lips had long gone dropped to the floor soundlessly.

Tired of just standing there, their lips against each others, Anita moved her mouth against his. Her tongue slid against his bottom lip, causing him to slightly open his mouth. Her pink slick muscle penetrated his mouth causing Shizuo to instinctively flinched away.

"Sorry" Anita smiled sheepishly as her fingers started to slip from his wavy blonde locks.

"Anita" Shizuo said gruffly

"Yea-" She was cut off in an open-mouth kiss. It was hesitant and somewhat shy, though Shizuo used enough strength to pull her down two steps, grabbing each side of her face.

Something about being kissed upwards (Seeing as Shizuo's almost two heads taller) caused Anita to feel a flaring feeling in her abdomen - the same feeling she had nine months before Noah was born. She attempted to pull away before she did something they both weren't expecting, though Shizuo held her in place. In fact, one of his hands hooked around her shoulders tightly, pressing her chest against his.

Finally breaking away for air, Shizuo looked directly at her, his face a pleasant rosy red as he stared straight into her eyes. She looked away as she pressed her hands over his chest, pushing lightly. He reluctantly let her go as she awkwardly scratched her arm

"I have to get back" She muttered, mostly to herself than him.

"Fine" He grunted as he looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She walked towards the door, her heels clicking soundly against the thick stairs. She pressed her hand against the door, looking back at him, she sent him a smile.

A smile he had been waiting for. One that was directed to him, and him alone.

"I'll see you later." She said before walking into the hallway. In response, he gave a lazy wave before descending to his floor.

_"I'll see you later"_

Who knew she was such a great liar.

* * *

><p>Anita entered her unit wordlessly, she stared at Noah who was mindlessly chatting with Mario.<p>

Believe it or not, Noah got her looks and his father's personality.

Anita firmly shut the door behind her, this alerted the two males. Anita walked towards them, reaching out her broke arm, pointing in the direction of Noah's room.

"Go to your room, Noah. Stay until I come and get you" She said firmly

Her son reluctantly complied as he lead himself to his room. Mario's gazed flickered to Anita's eyes. She was glaring at him

"Why are you here? How'd you know we were here? Weren't you supposed to be away for 10 years? How'd you get the money to come here? How long are you staying?" She bombarded him with questions

Mario rose to his feet, raising his hands in defense. "I was let out early on probation. Someone had sent me money, saying that you lived here and I can see my son-"

"You want to see him after you've tried to kill him?" She nearly screamed at him "I've moved away from you for a reason! I don't want Noah to be raised by a careless father! If you remember correctly, you were sent to jail for 10 years because of my shoulder. I have full custody of him."

Mario sighed deeply as he rubbed his temple "Anita, I'm sorry about all these years. I wasn't in my right mind back then. Being in a jail cell, sober, for 5 years has changed me. I've missed you, I've missed Noah. I really want to be able to see him again."

"No." She snapped "He is my son. If I don't want him to see his father, he's not going to see he's father."

"He's my son too!" Mario protested angrily "I have a right to at least see him after 8 years!"

"No, Mario, you don't have the right to see him. When I was with you, you were a careless, stupid father-"

"I've changed! I swear on my life! I'm not into drugs anymore!" He shouted

"Oh really! Then why the fuck does your breath smell of alcohol and your clothes smell of weed? Hmm? You can't tell me you've quit when you smell like _that_" She hissed

Mario was quiet before his rage bubbled up "Well you can't blame me! The woman I had thought I loved left me with _nothing_ except his own jail cell! You left me with nothing! You can't say that you had no part in the way I am now!"

"You buried your own grave. I've left that side a long time ago. My family helped me get out of my addiction. How can you dare say that you loved me when you've made my shoulder forever crippled? That you attempted to kill Noah? That you've never even _tried_ to become sober? We never loved each other back then, you know that's the truth."

While she was expressionless, tears were already spilling from his doe-like eyes as he dropped to his knees. He gripped her shirt, clutching it like it was his lifeline as he heavily sobbed into her shirt

"I never meant to. I didn't mean to do all those things! Why can't you forgive me? I just want to see my son!" He cried

Anita pushed his shoulders back, making him face her. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks damp because of his own saline fluid. She raised her hand, tempted to strike him across the face. She dropped her hand to her side, pulling him away completely.

"Your not staying here." She hissed. "I want you gone in two weeks. Ask that person who told you about me to give you the money, or find a job. I don't give a shit. You babysit Noah when I'm at work for the time being. But you better leave in two weeks. And if you try anything, if you try to hurt him, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

Mario jumped to his feet, a wide grin plastered across his face. He hugged Anita tightly, to which she only roughly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She snapped "Who was the one who told you about me?"

She had a feeling she knew who it was-

"I think his name was Izaya Orihara."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please, please, please review! They're much appreciated! Thank you! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"YOU KISSED?"

Shizuo grumbled a threat to the noisy brunette as he turned to Celty. Telling about how her body tensed, she was surprised also.

[So you do like her.] Shizuo noticed that it was a statement and he grumbled again

"Yes." Before he could speak anymore, Shinra jumped to his feet, hugging him tightly

"That's wonderful Shizuo! Me, you, her, and Celty can all double date one day!" In response, Shizuo roughly pushed the doctor away from him.

"We're not dating" He mumbled

_Tap, tap, tap_

[Why not? Did she say you two weren't dating?] Shizuo sighed at the message as he reached for a cigarette

"I think she has a boyfriend. She didn't deny it." He muttered mostly to himself.

"WHAT?" Shinra exclaimed as Celty's body went rigid again.

[Did she said she had a boyfriend?]

"No." He said dryly "But there was a man when I dropped her off the other day. He seemed to know her pretty well too, telling by the way he hugged her so tightly." Celty placed a hand over his shoulder as he tensed in anger.

[Maybe he was a friend?]

Shizuo was quiet before he growled out loud "No."

"What a tragic love story!" Shinra exclaimed, a hand clutching his chest "Our poor Shizuo is the _other_ man! The home-wrecker! The affair starter-"

Shizuo grasped the collar of the man's dress shirt, bringing him face-to-face with him. "Shut the hell up. It wasn't like I slept with her. It was just accidental." He growled out

_Knock, knock_

The three both looked towards the door in surprise. Who would be knocking at the door at three in the morning?

"A-ah, right. I should be getting that" Shinra breathed a sigh of relief as Shizuo let him go. The doctor quickly looked into the peek-hole before breaking out into a smile, he looked over at the curious Shizuo as he slowly opened the door.

"Speak of the devil! Why hello Anita-san!" Shinra exclaimed

Shizuo jumped to his feet as he saw Anita. She wasn't like her face looked like he had last seen, it was panicked. There were tears at the corner of her eyes as she clutched the small boy in her arms.

It was Noah.

There was a pink towel wrapped loosely around his leg. Through the pink, he saw a large crimson stain seeping through the fabric. There was sweat trickling down his tiny forehead as he panted and groaned in pain.

"Mommy.." He clutched her shirt, making her hold him closer.

Her eyes met with Shinra's in a pleading manner. "Please" She croaked as the tears finally rolled freely down her face "Help him. I'm begging you"

Shinra's smiling face quickly transmitted into a serious one. He lead her to the living room, letting her set the boy on the couch. Shinra gently peeled away the towel, that was now soaked in his blood. There was a large gash that ran from his ankle to his knee, Shinra could see the pink of his muscle pulsating. He looked to Celty, asking her to get his aid kit. The dullahan complied, quickly retrieving the case.

She placed it down beside Shinra, who was sitting on the coffee table. Anita caressed her son's face gently, causing his tired eyes to meet with hers. She kissed his forehead despite the sticky sweat coating it, holding his upper body to her (he was sitting on her lap) closely as Shinra occupied his lower.

Celty returned with a bigger suitcase, different from the first one Anita had first seen. Shizuo stood behind the couch, watching as Shinra opened the case.

Barely words were spoken, instead of Anita whispering to Noah, as Shinra pulled out metal tweezers and a thick string with a pointy needle. He placed those at his side as he pulled out a large doctor's needle, squirting it slightly, testing it. He quickly stuck it into Noah's leg, wincing slightly at his cry of pain.

Noah's eyes soon started to become heavy as he leaned into Anita more. Relaxing, his eyelids drooped tiredly as he slowly fell asleep.

Shinra carefully stuck the needle into his soft flesh, slowly tying the gash close.

Once the cut was close, Celty promptly brought a bowl of warm water and a small towel. Shinra dipped the white towel into the warm water, ringing it out before gently cleaning off the dry and fresh blood seeping from the stitched cut.

"Thank you, so, so much" Anita sniffled into Noah's hair

"He lost a lot of blood. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?" Shinra glanced up at her

She tensed as silence soon occupied the room. Shizuo placed a hand over her shoulder, asking the dreaded question lurking in everyone's minds

"You didn't do this, did you"

"NO" She nearly screamed as she roughly pushed his hand away from her. "I would never do that. I know I'm not the best mom out there, but I'd do _that_ to myself a thousand times before I even think of harming my child!" She glared at him through her tears

"Then who did this?" Shinra asked calmly

Silence followed again. Anita cleared her throat. "If I tell you that, I'd have to tell you the whole story."

"Then tell us" Shizuo said gruffly

She let out a shaky breath as she held Noah closer, brushing a sticky strand of hair away from his face.

"When I was young, I wasn't the best of people. I lived normally, I had a financially stable home. The problem was that I was bored with my life. Extremely bored that I was willing to do anything to occupy myself. I had gone to a Catholic high school, one with people who were content with there lives being boring." She sighed

"That's how I met Noah's father. His name is Mario Fernandez." Shizuo's eye's widen

"That man-"

"Yeah" She nodded, continuing she shifted her son in her arms. "He wasn't bored. He had found something to occupy his time. That was drugs. All different types of them. He had been doing it before he had even entered high school, and was extremely addicted to them. We hit it off pretty quick, he offered to light up my boring world, and I took the offer. I started to do drugs too, but I had only stuck to weed. We didn't care, at all. Sometimes I wouldn't go home for over a week. I had sex with him every night, soon enough I had gotten pregnant."

"I decided that I would stop. I had went home to try to rid of my newly found addiction. My father found out what I had been doing and what was inside of me and had kicked me out. He sent me to find a job and an apartment, I did. That left me to do less and less of the drugs, and soon enough, I was out my constant routine. When I had the baby, I urged Mario to quit. He said he would and the next week I found the drugs he hid under my bed. I had took it and threw it away. He didn't take it like I thought he would and-"

She unbuttoned her shirt, revealing he right shoulder. A faded scar met everyone's gaze, Shizuo gripped the couch tighter.

"He didn't take it well and had told me that he would get rid of Noah. He thought if that happened, everything would go back to normal. Of course I tried to protect him but ended up with this instead. He left when he saw what he had did. The cops were on a search for him and found him. I took him to court and had full custody of Noah. I had also accused him of rape, because I was so angry. I wanted him to suffer so badly. Even though it was a false accusation, the judge charged him for it. After a while I felt guilty and decided that I didn't want to live in New York anymore. So I came here."

She covered her shoulder as she held forehead now, clutching it tightly.

"Izaya found out about me. He called Mario and told my whereabouts. He even went as far as to send him money and my address to come. That's when you saw him, Shizuo. When you left, I went back and found out that he was still into drugs. He cried and told me that he was different. I didn't completely forgive or trust him so I let him babysit Noah while I was at work. My regular babysitter was there, I wasn't stupid. Today, I got home from work, apparently, he wasn't there to babysit him at all. I let Nana leave and four hours later he stormed into the apartment. It was already midnight and both me and Noah were asleep. At some point, he decided there were demon's that lived inside Noah. A-and, he did this."

Shizuo was clutching the couch tightly, the leather was already starting to tear.

"He was high? What type of drugs?" Shinra asked

"Crystallized meth, I'm guessing. He would always get like that when he tried it when we were younger" She stated as her eyes were locked on Noah's face

"Hm." Shinra hummed thoughtfully "That tends to cause hallucination"

_Tap, tap_

[Where is he now?]

Her eyes flickered to the PDA "Still there. I left with Noah as fast as I could."

"I'm going to kill Izaya, then that Mario" Shizuo said promptly as he made his way to the door.

Alarmed, Anita set Noah down gently on the couch, placing the couch pillow under his injured leg. She followed Shizuo out into the hall way, closing the door behind her to avoid being watched.

"Shizuo!" She called to his departing back. He didn't listen as he continued forward.

She quickly in front him, blocking his way.

"Move. Now."

"No" She pressed her hands over his chest. Trying her hardest to keep him in place. "This is my problem, not yours-"

"After the other day, you can't really think isn't my problem too" He said harshly

"Other day?" She blinked before she sighed "You mean when we kissed? Shizuo, don't take this the wrong way. I like you, but I don't need my problem getting bigger."

He glared at her "I don't give a shit. It has to get worse before it gets better." He growled

"Well, I don't want you to get involved in my problems! I'll deal with it myself. I don't need a man defending my honor-"

He snorted disdainfully "Not everything is about you. Did you ever thought that I was doing it for your _injured kid_?"

"I don't want you to go to jail. Not because of me." She whispered as she pushed him back slightly

He smacked away her hand "It's just coincidental that Izaya was involved in your problems? I told you to stay away from a guy like that, you fucking idiot! Now look what happen, your kid is injured and there's a psycho in your apartment doing who knows what! There's only two people to blame; Izaya, and you!" He shouted angrily

She stood quietly with wide eyes. She felt water glaze her eyes in freshly produced tears. She leaned forward into his chest, clutching it tightly.

Shizuo felt guilt once again sit in the pit of his stomach. She quietly hiccuped into his bartender's vest, wetting and wrinkling it.

"Just don't. I know, it's all my fault. I just don't want you to get involved. Please. Please. Please. Stay with me. I don't want to go back to my apartment alone. Stay."

He thinks he's never seen her like this. When he yelled at her, he was expecting her to yell back. He patted her head hesitantly, he's never dealt with someone crying before.

He grumbled, he know he's going to regret this decision...

"Fine" He said gruffly "But your staying here."

She slowly stopped her shaking but still held on to him. She looked back up at him, her eyes puffy and red. He pulled away, a hand brushing against the small of her back indicated her to walked forward. The two weren't shocked as they saw both Celty and Shinra peeking from behind their door. Shinra gave a sheepish smile as Celty gave a meek wave.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone mercilessly onto his form, to which he stirred. He was outside, well, close enough. He was on a small cemented balcony - one he recognized as Anita's. The man groaned as a migraine quaked his head in pain. He rubbed his temples gingerly as he looked around. His back was pressed against the cement walls of the balcony. His limps were outstretched on the ground, his clothes smelt of the lingering smell of alcohol, blood, and ...his own urine?<p>

"Holy fuck" He muttered in his native language, Spanish "What the hell happen?"

The last thing he remembered was touring the city of Tokyo, Ikebukuro, a man had came up to him. It was a nicely dressed man. He had gelled back black curls and a shady look in his eyes behind rimless glasses. Mario was half relieved that there was drug dealers in Japan, he hadn't got stoned it what seemed like years.

Wait.

He couldn't; he had a son, he promised Anita that he would stop.

But it was _Japanese_ drugs. When would be a different chance to get this?

_Just this once_

He quickly paid the shady man and grinned as he got his merchandise. No words were exchanged between them. Mario walked to an isolated part of town. He ignored as the drug dealer entered a close by black van.

She had said her regular babysitter would be accompanying him, so Noah wasn't alone.

Anita wouldn't mind if he was a couple of hours late.

Pulling himself out of his missing memories of last night, he noticed he wasn't alone. There, in the doorway of the balcony, stood an Asian man. The man was smirking down at Mario. He had a fur-trimmed coat, mahogany eyes, and dark jeans. It was a man he hasn't seen before.

"What a night, right, Mario?" The man spoke fluent Spanish. Unlike his appearance, his voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" The first question that popped into his head

"Awh" The man pouted "I've gave you money to come here, and you don't even know me? How cruel. Well, it's understandable, seeing as we only spoke over the phone~"

"Izaya... Orihara?" Mario blinked "W-why are you here?"

Izaya sighed, his smirk turning into a pout "You are completely unpredictable, Mario. You come all the way to Japan, claiming you will change, then you try to cast _demon's_ out of your Noah with a knife. Who knows, he might be dead right now due to blood loss. That would be such a pity, I really liked him"

His smirk was back as he laughed at Mario's expression

"W-what?" He sat up, alarmed.

"You tried to kill him. Hm, that would be the second time, no?" He smirked again "I might be careful, if I were you. Anita's not happy. I wonder if she might try to kill you. Or worse; she might kill herself! And it would be all your fault. You could have resisted yourself against the temptation~" The man jumped to he's feet, patting the invisible dust on his pants.

"Wait!" Mario grasped Izaya's pants in a pleading manner "What should I do?"

Izaya touched the man's face, his smirk widening as his eyes widen in a slightly menacing look. "That expression-" He breathed out "Is priceless! Now I can't wait to see Anita's.."

Izaya then promptly kicked Mario off of him, skipping cheerfully towards the exit of the apartment

"If I were you~" He started, casting him a glance "I would jump. Your life is already fucked, what's the use in lving anymore?"

Mario's eyes widen, reflecting on the idea

"Bye-bye, Mario Fernandez~" The strange man opened the door, shutting it and leaving the Hispanic man alone to his thoughts

A deafening click indicated that he left.

Wordlessly, Mario stood up.

His leg hooked over the edge of the balcony. Soon enough, he was sitting uncomfortably on the edge. His felt sobs rake through his strong body as he looked at the distance of the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Anita"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please Review~ I need more motivation.**

**And to answer** _Ellen-and-Keats4eva_ **review; Yes, I am still continuing :) The end is coming very soon though. (maybe in chapter 20, more or less). Thank you for the review**


	19. Chapter 19

"Oi" Shizuo called gruffly, immediately catching her attention "Go to sleep. Your tired."

"No" She protested with a prolonged yawn. He rolled his eyes at her.

They were still situated at Shinra's home. Celty along with Shinra had retreated to their room, letting both Anita and Shizuo keep their own company. Shizuo had been seated at a small beige couch beside Noah's.

Noah had yet to be awaken. It was five in the morning, the sun was peeking behind cloud that looked to be on the ground, million's of kilometers away. Anita was seated on the floor, in front of Noah in a protective sitting position. It was as if a fly were to even hover over his form, she would kill it.

"Your like a mother bear. It's annoying. Just go to sleep, I'll watch over him." Shizuo eyed her for a reaction.

Instead of complying, she looked over at him curiously.

"What?" He blinked at her expression. It looked like she was embarrassed.

"If this was another time, maybe even world, I would have asked you out to a date." She smiled as she picked out the dirt behind her fingernails.

Shizuo's eyes widen significantly, but he couldn't help but ask his next question "Then what's stopping you?" His ceeks had already tinted in that familiar red at the conversation. He had never been at this point with a woman before, which embarrassed him to no end. Why couldn't he have these sorts of experiences when he was in high school? Or even in middle school? Why couldn't he fall in love with someone then?-

Wait.

In love?

His face got redder at the thought. Anita had yet to answer, but a smile was still in place.

"There's a lot of reasons as to why we should't date." She jabbed a thumb in Noah's sleeping direction "Him, first of all. Noah is the only male that comes first in my life. Second, Mario, I have to deal with him. Third, Izaya, I'm pretty confident that he still has something up his sleeve. And fourth, if you think about it, you piss me off too much and vise verse. The whole city would be destroyed because of both of our anger problems."

Shizuo let out an amused snort at her last statement. He nodded in understanding as Anita brushed a black strand of hair away from Noah's peaceful face.

"But" She said thoughtfully as she caressed her son's face lovingly "After Mario and Izaya are out of the picture, I think it would work out. Not entirely, because your probably going to have to work around my schedule, but I think it would be good."

"Your thinking too much, idiot. Just go to sleep." He grumbled, but she could easily pinpoint the embarrassment in his gruff voice.

"My shoulder" She started "My right shoulder" She corrected herself as she received a weird look from him "Is crippled, I can't raise it without it shaking. And I can't raise it over my head. The doctors who operated on it said that Mario sliced through a bundle of nerves and through my shoulder blade. They said it would never function properly anymore."

"Why are you telling me this." It came out as a blunt statement

"Because I felt the need too. If your going to know about me, at least know my faults-"

"That is not a fault you naturally have, it was forced on you" He corrected her defensively "A fault you naturally have is your temper, your defensiveness, your naivety-"

"Okay, okay I get it" She hissed "What do you mean my naivety?"

"You always believe the people your not supposed too, and the people who give advice w_ho are your friends_, you don't even consider it. Never mind, your not naive" She smiled at that

"...Your ignorant"

Her face dropped as she narrowed her eyes at him "Shut up! Your no better!"

"I know I'm not, but at least I'm aware of it" He glared

"You know, I was in a peaceful mood and you just have to ruin it! That's what your fault is! You live to piss me off!" She crossed her arms over her chest

"Me?" He repeated, anger boiling into his veins "Your always nagging and bitching me every chance you get! I'm just speaking the truth while you just can't handle it! And your impulsive! You think if someone even flicks you, they owe you!"

"They _do_ owe me! Especially you! You owe me a new phone! And I still remember when you knocked my stuff to the floor, and when you almost hit me with your stupid post!"

"Don't you think I've already paid for that! You just want me around for some stupid reason that you actually make up shit so I "owe" you!" He growled angrily

She paused, looking at him incredulously. She scoffed as she threw her hand in the air in frustration, she turned her head away from him.

"Your crazy, you just owe me." She muttered, but she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

It unnerved her how close he had hit home. In a strange way, Anita had became attached to Shizuo. So much that she created reasons so that he would still hang out with her. It was selfish. Shizuo wasn't a possession she could have all to herself.

Guessing the argument was over, he shifted in the couch comfortably as he enjoyed the short term silence. He propped a hand on the arm on the chair, balancing his head with it. He couldn't help the temptation to glance at her every few seconds.

She was quiet. Her body unmoving. Her back was still facing him, causing her expression to be unseen be his observant eyes.

"Oi" He spoke out, which he surprised himself. He usually isn't the type to start a conversation "Go to sleep."

She still didn't move.

He halfheartedly wondered if he had hurt her feelings.

"You suggest I sleep on the floor?" She finally spoke after a deafening pause

"Where else then?" He shrugged

She looked back at him, it was more of a glance, before she rose to her feet. Wordlessly, she walked over to his form, plopping down on his lap.

Saying he was surprised was an understatement as she leaned into him. She nuzzled her nose into his chest as she softly shut her eyes. That annoying blush spreading across his chiseled face.

"What are you doing?" It came out a lot harsher than intended, to which he quietly chided himself

"What does it look like, I'm sleeping smart one." She countered, her eyes still shut

"On me?"

"No shit."

It was quiet again. But it was soon followed with Anita's soft snoring. She nuzzled into him closer without hesitation, her legs curling comfortably over the edge of the couch. Slowly, Shizuo let his hands wrap around her waist, his nose burying into her hair.

Her dark hair didn't feel like he imagined it to be. It was soft, but not like hair. It was soft like a very plush pillow. All bushed together, coming out as thick hair.

Another trait his potential wife had was silk like hair, thin and waved with every move. Anita's have was wavy, thick, and bouncy, but it was very soft and smelt of those cosmetic shampoo's. The one's that falsely promised "smooth shiny hair". Of course she would fall for such a sleazy trick, she'd believe anything that was presented to her.

Idiot.

She was way too impulsive.

Normal girls don't randomly sit on someone's lap and sleep after an argument.

But wait, Shizuo didn't know any normal girls.

Saying Anri, Celtly, Mika, and _Anita_ were normal would be an amusing lie.

* * *

><p>Anita snapped open her eyes to the close by giggling. It was by Shinra and... Noah?<p>

She looked in front of her to see Noah giggling from the couch, Shinra treating his leg with some giddy giggles escaping his mouth. They were both glancing towards her.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked with a tiny, calm smile

Shinra wordlessly pointed behind her. Anita complied, looking behind her. Shizuo's face was in her hair, breath calmly and quietly, his arms locked around her waist protectively.

She felt like an idiot for not noticing him, especially with him breathing through her hair. She shifted comfortably into him, feeling embarrassment flow into her face. She patted Noah's hair carefully as she sighed.

"Does that mean Shizuo-dono will be Shizuo-kun?" He asked hopefully

She was about to respond when they heard four sharp knocks at the door. Shinra cheerfully skipped to go an answer the door. A few voice were heard as Anita watch Shinra walk back, a much more solemn look on his face.

"There's some people to see you, Anita-san" The doctor pushed up his thick framed glasses

_Some people to see me?_

She promptly pushed Shizuo's hands away from her waist as she got up. Shizuo, in response, woke up, pulling her back into place. She jabbed him with her index finger, causing him to snap open his eyes. Blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment, he didn't know others were watching. He let her go willingly this time as she rose to her feet. She walked towards the door wordlessly. Two police officers were standing patiently in the hallway. Now alarmed, she greeted them.

"Hello officers, what's the problem?"

The bald policeman cleared his throat as he adjust his belt. "A man, unidentified, had committed suicide on your floor, we believed that it had happened in your apartment. Ma'am, we'd liked it if you came with us."

"Um. A man?" Panic started to riddle into her frame. She looked up at the two officer's like she was in pain "What? Oh, alright" She agreed quietly "Just let me get my things"

"No need. We're only taking you down to the station to ask some questions" The other officer smiled kindly.

Anita returned the smile, but it was much more dimmer before she spoke again "May I at least say good-bye to my son?"

"Sure, sure" The bald officer grinned

Anita trotted back into Shinra's apartment promptly. She entered the living room where the doctor was still examining his leg. Shizuo was seated on the couch, idly watching t.v with a slightly relaxed look penetrating his features. She quickly walked over to Noah, kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to call Nana so she can pick you up, alright? I have to go somewhere and I won't be back 'till later, okay chico?" She ruffled his hair playfully.

Shizuo glanced at her. Where did she think she was going?

"Where are you going" She ignored him, looking towards Shinra expectantly.

"I'm calling his babysitter, I'm going to give her the street name so she knows where to go." Shinra beamed into a bright smile as he got an idea

"Why don't you leave him here for the night? Your probably going to be there for more than just an hour. Besides, I need practice dealing with children if me and Celty are going to have our own." He looked at her hopefully and she sighed deeply.

"Fine, fine." She waved off before planting one more kiss on Noah's forehead, much to his embarrassment.

Shizuo followed her out to the hallway where the police were waiting patiently. He grabbed her arm, causing her to stop mid-step. She looked at him weirdly, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Wait, where are you going." He felt annoyance in her lack of response.

"The station. I'll explain later." She blinked at him

Not satisfied with her answer he growled. That caused the officers to become alert. Anita heaved another deep sigh as she rubbed her temples in aggravation, she jabbed her index finger into his gut.

"Quit it. I told you I'll explain later."

"Whatever" He reluctantly grumbled "I have to get to work anyway."

Before he could re-enter Shinra's apartment, Anita grabbed his arm. He turned to her in question.

"Lean down. Your really are too tall for me" She smiled as he leaned down to eye-level. Without warning she pecked his lips with her own.

Shizuo jumped away in surprise, cupping a hand over his mouth. And with that, Anita left with the two nameless police officers.

In the back of her mind, she wondered how the two men of law knew where she was. She obviously voiced out her question, causing both tall men to glance at each other.

They both smirked as they entered the elevator. They're muscular arms hooked under hers, holding her hostage as they exited the building. Anita struggled, asking to be let go.

"Where's your police car?" She looked back at the bald policeman to see him expressionless. The bald man instead pulled off his bald cap that gave the delusion that he had no hair. Neat gelled black hair tussled in the morning air as the man pulled out rimless glasses, placing it on his handsome face. The other policeman took off the police, captain-like, hat, tossing it to the floor.

"Man, that stupid hat was itchy!" The younger police scowled

"Shut up and just get her in the car." The other scoffed

Anita found herself panicking as the younger man pulled out his keys and a few seconds later, they were in front of a black van. The back door opened, revealing a chubby man with a grin. The man with glasses shoved her into the auto behind slamming the door closed.

The chubby man instantly forced her face to the ground. The hard impact instantly caused a sharp pain to her cheekbone. Her flesh swelled in pain as her cheek's natural tan transmitted into an ugly purple.

Anita shot up, both alarmed and angry. She lunged at the chubby man, but the young, scrawny "policeman" jumped behind her, placing a mask over her mouth. She was instantly knocked out, unconscious the rest of the ride there.

* * *

><p>She awoke panic, distress written all over her face. She was on... a sofa? It was a black leather modern sofa. Two couches were situated beside and across the sofa she laid upon. She sat up, alarmed. She frantically looked around before a figure arose from their desk. It was until she heard his voice that everything clicked.<p>

"Why, Ani-chan, it seems you've finally awaken~" His usual teasing voice had a rude underlining in it.

Her brown orbs flickered to his face, as if studying it.

Oh how he loved it when she tried to _figure him out_.

"You brought me here." It came as a statement, not that he expected any less.

"Yep" He nodded as he walked over to her seated form.

"Why?" She glared at him. Something she usually did when she was confused.

"Didn't you here? Mari-kun killed himself!" He gasped in mock hurt. "It's such a shame, really. I had tried to convince him that his life is worth living but he jumped before I could stop him. Everyone in Ikebukuro had dubbed it as him just being crazy~."

Anita felt as is a large amount of weight was crushing down on her chest.

"H-he died?"

"Killed himself." Izaya corrected "But do not worry, the police are not involved. So everything is fine, no? Mari-kun is gone for good."

"Why would you say that?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He looked at her innocently "Say what?"

"That! How could you say everything is fine? The father of my son died!" She nearly screamed at him

Izaya rose to his feet, retrieving something from his desk. It was a tray of a expensive china set. Tea was already poured into the glass cups. He smirked at her as he reached for one of the cups

"Well, he could have still been intoxicated." He suggested as he took a subtle gulp of the warm tea. Anita watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes then met hers, it was like he was seeing right through her.

"Or" He started, his smirk stretching wider "You could have drove him to kill himself."

That crushing weight feeling increased greatly as Anita clutched her chest. He continued, taking notice of her reaction with delight.

"Think about it, you took his son away, you sent him to jail, you made a false accusation, you let him have to guilt of attempting murder. I'd think that would be a valid reason to do such a thing." He shrugged

Anita was now holding her head, rocking back and forth as saline fluid rolled down her flushed (and one bruised) cheeks.

"It-...No, i-it can't be... I-I.." She was whispering to herself

Izaya reached for the second cup of steamy warm tea, he raised it towards her with a smile

"Tea, Ani-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please review, their much appreciated! Tell me if anyone is OOC! Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Izaya heaved an almost depressed sigh. His game was over. Though it was fun, all so _very_ fun! He spun in his chair with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Their expressions will forever be recorded onto my memory~! Oh, how I love humans!" He found himself singing with a taunting laugh. Namie warily glanced at him from behind her desk.

"I love all types of humans" He sighed delightfully. "Don't you, Namie-chan?"

Said woman snorted bemusedly as she rolled her eyes. "No." She answered simply. Izaya's grin just widen even more, ignoring her completely.

"I wonder what other game we should play~?"

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Noah's voiced out timidly.<p>

In response, Anita shifted her gaze towards her son. He was tugging her sleeve eagerly, watching for her reaction. He continued as she looked at him expectantly.

"When are we going to the park again?"

Anita heaved a deep sigh, her eyes now glued to her ceiling. She ran a hand through her hair as she shifted uncomfortably in her couch.

"Later, chico." Noah groaned, almost like he was annoyed. She couldn't blame him for being annoyed with her, she had barely left the comfort of her own home since she had heard upon Mario's death. She had only left to go work and drop (and pick up) Noah from his school. They usually went somewhere on her day offs, whether it was the park or shopping.

"You said that yesterday!" He exclaimed. For some odd reason, her thoughts were drawn to Izaya Orihara. She still hadn't figured out why he had sent Mario money just to come all the way to Japan. It was odd. Why did he do it? She still hadn't confronted him about it. She _really _didn't understand that man.

Anita was about to answer when he interrupted her.

"_And_ the day before! Can we go today, please?" He was giving her his infamous puppy eyes as he pouted.

She heaved another sigh, this time deeper and prolonged. She sat up properly on the couch, watching as her son's lips twitched upwards in a smile. "Fine, lets go today then."

"Yay!" Noah jumped up from the couch. His smiled quickly transmitted into a bright grin, his baby teeth revealed. Anita gave him a small smile before getting up also.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since she had been 'kidnapped' to Izaya's apartment. Since then, she had been sent into a indescribable blank phase. Or was it depression? She didn't really care what emotion it was.<p>

That was the thing. She didn't care.

She didn't want to see anybody but her son. She didn't want to leave her home at all. But alas, she had obligations. She didn't even want to look at Shizuo, which she didn't. They had barely seen each other since she had came back from Izaya's apartment. When they did, it was across the street at a fair distance. Sometimes Anita had brushed him off, not caring if he got pissed off.

Which he did. He had gotten extremely pissed off. Word got around Ikebukuro that Shizuo was yet again frustrated and was in a horrible mood. That left little to none mercy on his boss's, Tom Tanaka's, clients. Who would blame him though? The woman he had potential feelings for was completely ignoring him. He hadn't even done anything wrong.

Still, Anita didn't bother to acknowledge him properly. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't deserve to see anyone.

She _did_ drive her son's father to commit suicide.

She didn't hate him. She just hated the choices he had made in his life. There was no way she could hate him, he w_as_ the father of her child. While she does admit, she didn't want Mario to be apart of Noah's life while he was still very young, she didn't want nor needed him to die.

She had to collect her feelings and think straight. She should just focus on Noah, no one else. She didn't need a relationship so unexpectedly in her life. Her son's happiness was more important than her own.

"Mommy! Lookie! It's Shizuo-dono!" Noah's voiced jerked Anita from her thoughts, causing her to stare straight ahead. There, in fact, stood Shizuo. He seemed to be telling off a shorter man. The other man had a neat suit and a pleading look on his face, his hands were raised, as if he was begging for something. There was also another man with a frown embedded into his sharp features. He had a dark brown suite and hazel eyes behind rimless glasses, he also had dark dread locks. Anita recognized him as the man that was with Shizuo the second time she had seen him.

She wanted to leave and continued a different direction, though her curiosity caused her to stay in place. She found herself straining to hear their conversation, it wasn't hard seeing as Shizuo's voiced was booming when angry.

"Asshole!" Shizuo growled. "You have the nerve to say paying a woman to be with you is true love?"

The man whimpered under Shizuo's hard glare. The man with dreads sighed indiscreetly as he rubbed his temple. Anita felt something tick in the back of her head, like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Shizuo still didn't take notice of her presence yet as he pulled out the cigarette, snapping it before dropping it the ground, grinding it under his foot. He pulled whatever was closest to him, which was coincidentally a post sign. Bending it under his crushing grip, he whipped it at the older man, sending him flying into the air.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Both Anita and Noah watched as Shizuo dropped the sign carelessly, shoving his bawled fists into his pockets.

_Tick, tick-_ Anita's eyes widen. She stomped over to Shizuo, anger written all over her face. Raising her fist she punched him in the back (seeing as he wasn't facing her). In response, Shizuo turned around within a second, a deadly glare penetrating his features.

"Are you stupid?" Anita jabbed him into the chest roughly as she glared up at him. "You can't just do that to people! I don't care if your pissed or not, you don't see me randomly punching people because I'm angry!"

Both Noah and Tom fought the urge to say she just randomly punched Shizuo when she was angry. Shizuo on the other hand, was surprisingly silent. He adjust his sunglasses, a blank expression.

"You have the nerve to call me stupid." He stated, grasping her hand, preventing her from jabbing him anymore. "When you've ignored me for no reason for almost two weeks?" His voice eventually rose into an angered roar.

Anita's glare faltered as he hyperventilated in rage, his eyes not wavering from hers. She could see veins slowly expose themselves from under his skin. He felt her attempt to tug her hand out of his grip, his fist just clamped over her smaller wrist tighter. She stared at him, her glare resurfacing her sifter features.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Don't change the subject." He commanded, his voice back to it's booming quality.

"What _subject_ is that exactly?" The way she said it, it was like an angry mother. There was irony in that, seeing as she is an angry mother. Shizuo just probably never recognized her psychologically as a mother figure, even though she had to son to prove it.

"What do you think." A statement. Anita attempted to tug her wrist away again, only to fail miserably.

"Anita. Give me reason why you were avoiding me." His voice caused her to blink. She cast her glare to the floor, her bottom lip under the compression of her teeth.

"I don't need a reason."

"Your an idiot." He said briskly, his glare hardening.

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "I don't need to hear that from you."

"Apparently you do." He countered.

She pushed down a bubbling growl back down her throat as her hand bawled up into a fist. "If I'm such an idiot, let me go, and let me live my damn life."

It was like the two had forgotten both Tom and Noah were still watching. They seemed interested in their conversation, their eyes (especially Noah's) wide with attention.

"No. Fucking. Way." Each word was like a single drop of their own sentence. Noah gasped in the background at his curse as he covered his ears.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him once more, his answer surprised her at the least.

Shizuo yanked her wrist forward, causing her to stumble into his muscular chest ungracefully. When her head snapped up, with the intention to glare at him angrily, her mouth were graced with the familiar feeling of soft lips. The kiss was still inexperienced but caused her lips to swell from the pressure.

Noah and Tom were staring with wide eyes at the whole occurrence of the scene.

* * *

><p>Anita exited Nana's house, Noah following until the frame of the door, Nana form trailing behind him. Anita promptly kissed Noah's head quickly before he could protest. Noah, like always, groaned as he wiped his forehead roughly, a pout presented on his small lips. Nana smiled as she patted Noah's head, a warm look in her dim brown eyes.<p>

"Have fun, Anita-san." She pushed her gray hair behind her ear, blue veins visible behind pale skin.

"You too, Nana. I'll be back around one in the afternoon tomorrow?" Anita smiled kindly.

Nana nodded, her smile never faltering. Anita crouched down eye level to Noah. "See you tomorrow, okay, chico? We'll get some take out tomorrow if you like?"

"Yes!" Noah instantly agreed happily. "Bye, mommy~!"

Anita sent him one last smile before walking off of Nana's property, walking along the sidewalk where a certain debt collector stood patiently. Shizuo took once last drag from his shortening cigarette as he watched Anita approach him.

"BYE SHIZUO-DONO~! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Noah yelled before he was beckoned back into Nana's house. Shizuo waved lazily at the boy with an amused smile.

It was a Saturday, both Shizuo and Anita were off, and they were on... a date? It was surprising, after Anita had finally removed her cast on her newly healed right arm, she declared that both her and him were officially dating. Word about the two soon gotten around Ikebukuro, which explained the cities relaxation. Now that Shizuo finally landed a girlfriend, he was gradually in a better mood. Of course it would be horribly ruined when a thug would try to remotely challenge him, or if one of Tom's clients went on with endless excuses. What really put the city on edge was when the couple would have a "lovers spat". It usually ended with Shizuo in a deathly mood.

Surprisingly, Izaya hadn't shown his face as frequently as before-

_No._ Shizuo inwardly grumbled. _I don't want to jinx this._

Anita, of course, had to open her mouth. "Hey, I haven't seen Izaya for a couple of weeks."

"That's a good thing." He muttered begrudgingly.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I don't really mind him, as long as he doesn't call me short."

"Don't mention that fucking flea." He growled out.

Anita heaved a deep sigh, her arms wrapped around his upper arm, her cheek leaning against it. Shizuo's cheeks tinted in that familiar blush as he glanced at the top of her head.

"Anita-"

_Speak of the devil, and he shall come._

"Ani-chan~! Long time no see. I've missed you!" She was suddenly snatched away from Shizuo and brought into a tight bear hug.

There was only one person who called her 'Ani-chan'.

"Iz-ay-a!" Shizuo growls out, his hands bawling into tight fists.

Izaya smirked as he hugged Anita tighter. "Aw~! Shizu-chan is so scary! Ani-chan will protect me, right?"

"Um." She glanced up at him.

"Iza-"

The informant unexpectedly pecked his lips to Anita's temple, his smirk widening into a grin as he watched rage tear through Shizuo's tough exterior.

"IZAYAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is the last chapter! Please continue to review! I know the ending is kind of a big cliffhanger, but when I watched the anime of Durarara! I noticed it also ended with a cliffy. I thought, the destruction between Shizuo and Izaya would always continue so why end it? PLEASE REVIEW! I love all of them!**

**(Sorry for any grammar related mistakes in this fic! D:)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~reira-sama**


	21. Author's Update

Hello my lovely reviewers!

Since some of you are wondering, will I ever continue this into a sequel?! Answer is? Nope.

But wait! There's more! I will be uploading a fanfic that will basically be drabbles and a collection of one-shots on the side for this story! I just keep thinking scenarios that could happen between Shizuo, Anita, Izaya and the rest of the Durarara! gang. Please know that these one-shots have absolutely no connection to the actual plot. So I guess I would be continuing this in a way~.

Anyway, rant over. Please check the new fanfic on my profile, ORRRR just copy and paste the link next to this website, Mm'kay?! :)

s/8744104/1/50-First-One-Shots

Basically it's called ; 50 first one-shots. Or something of the sort :D

BYE-BYE

~reira-sama


End file.
